Less Than Perfect
by Lunetta The Wind Goddess
Summary: With Charles paralyzed, Erik finds and cares for him. He needs Shaw in order to help Charles but is trapped in Shaw's twisted game. Charles meets another telepath named Loki. Can they find Erik and save him? Rated 'M' for sex, dark themes, and violence.
1. Erik's Nightmare

**This is pre-ending of the movie done my way. Shaw doesn't die the way he was supposed to and he has an even greater purpose in Erik's life that he would never have foreseen. Charles has been paralyzed from the waist down and left on the beach. Erik is not aware of what's happened to Charles, but together they were able to stop Shaw's plans. Charles regrets not kissing Erik on the night they met in the water.**

Erik's eyes snapped open once he rose from the nightmare…

It was Shaw again, and he was young, it was never supposed to happen but Erik was powerless and Shaw had found the strongest reaction he could get from a young Erik Lensherr.

_His hands were all over Erik, there was nothing he could do to stop him except call upon his ability…_

Everything from the metal bed frame to the tables were crashing to the ground. Shaw still poisoned him, even when he was old enough to defend himself, but all of that became pointless because he couldn't do it once Charles held Shaw down with his brilliant mind in the shattered mirror room.

It wasn't Charles' fault since he had blacked out before Erik could push the coin in. Erik blamed himself because the child within him remembered those hands… Shaw's hands.

Erik's metallic grey eyes reflected the shimmer off the mirror, with a wave of his hand everything was placed back to its proper position before anyone would begin to question the banging sound of the bed crashing back down. Erik grit his teeth as he controlled his mind to righted the bed frame, it was twisted up his arm and he gradually released it. The only thing that helped him get through the horrid nightmares was Charles… serenity…

But he hadn't seen him for many months because of their ideological differences.

Peace could never be an option, not when there were men like Shaw in the world…

But Charles seemed to offset the idea with his peaceful ways and charming face… those amazing blue eyes that would make a god envious…

Erik let out a pained groan, he missed him deeply. He bit down on his lower lip to fight off the sensation that made him stiffen. His hand never traveled beneath the blanket, only Charles would ever make that go away… but it would always come back. He hissed when he thought of Charles… All those times he could've just leaned in and met those deep scarlet lips with his own.

"Fuck…" He inhaled sharply. The distance from Charles only heightened his longing… and need.

"Everything okay?" Raven asked as she held up the extra key from the neighboring room.

"Y…yes." Erik stammered, to his own surprise.

"Just thinking out loud again Mystique." He answered, he knew she preferred her new name so he justified in using it. She walked over and lied down next to him and held him against her chest.

Erik would never have let her, but once she knew he was in love with Charles she understood his pain.

He stiffened against her as the memories of Charles' smile that rewarded him with one of his own, which he hadn't for months… not since Charles left.

"We wanted the same thing, him and I." Erik admitted, "He was too blind to see it."

Raven ran her hand through Erik's disheveled hair.

"It's okay, would you like me to find him?" She dared to go there, "Just to check on him." She finished.

Erik sat up and straightened his hair to its slick back perfection.

"I will… this time." He answered her. Raven's eyes widened in surprise, it must be pretty bad now that he wants to find out by himself.

"Inform no one of this; leave no paper trail for anyone to follow us out of this hotel." He ordered.

"Yes…" She answered. She knew Erik would eventually succumb to the nightmares that she couldn't save him from, but it was about time that he finally saw his friend.

**Charles' POV**

Charles' turned his wheelchair around the corner and it banged against the opposite wall.

_He screamed_

It was frustrating him that he took walking for granted, the wheelchair seemed so obtrusive and it tore a hole through his life… he couldn't even touch himself anymore…

Not that he really did it in the first place, but he regretted never starting.

Because of Erik Lensherr, the tormented man he accidentally fell in love with. There was no other mind that could compare to the twisted, contorted, and irreparable mind of his. Not to mention all the horrible pain he'd gone through as a child, Charles felt it and what it could do to tear a man's soul from the inside out…

_You've only reached the tip of the iceberg…_ Erik had told him.

In seconds Moria appeared by his side and was offering him help. Charles' knuckles went white as he clasped the armrests of his chair. He sucked in a sob as Erik's face came into view. That portrait, the only one he didn't break was on the wall he'd bumped into.

"Are you alright Charles?" She asked.

"Yes… just stress at work, that's all." He lied, though he peeked into her mind to sense if she believed him…

_She did, everyone did._

He let go of the bars and rolled past the wall he loved and feared every single day, he made it a whole week without tearing up finally. Charles sucked in a breath as he made his way over to the desk and organized his student files, he had corrections on students' essays that were due next week. He eyed the bourbon in his cabinet. He never thought he was an alcoholic, but he knew he could always hold his liquor well, unlike Erik…

Erik…

He let out another suppressed sob. His hands planted themselves firmly against the half-graded papers. There was no way he could grade these, not while tears made the red corrections bleed through at least three papers beneath it. It his anger he bit down on the pen's cap as he wrote A's over the blotted B's and C's.

_It made him feel better…_

Nothing could change but to have Erik in his life again. He would drain the bottle before the grading time would end. Charles reached for it and clasped it like a child in his hands. It was the closest he could get to numbing it away. Once in a while he would do this, but Moria caught on so he silently locked the door to the upstairs office. He had an elevator installed… of course.

His grip tightened on the bottle and he tore off the cork and tipped it completely upside down.

**Erik POV**

Erik's eyes widened once he found out where Charles was.

"what are you doing in the hospital?" He asked himself. He snatched up his brown leather jacket and slammed the door shut and took the nearest cab to the smallest hospital he could find, that's where Charles had been placed for the least amount of publicity.

Erik ran down the hall, rushing past all the personnel that shouted after him. He silenced them with slams against the wall by their metal passes and medical equipment.

"Charles!" He shouted as he ran into the private room.

_He was alone…_

Erik tore the sheet from the younger man's body as his eyes trailed up the bare legs that were pale. He was completely pale for the matter. Erik stiffened as he leaned his hand into Charles' cheek and felt the heat of his cheeks burn. Erik placed another hand on the other side of his face and then ran it down his hip and pulled him from the bed and sat him in his lap and cradled him. Not only comforting Charles in the process, but himself as well. Erik felt a slight difference in Charles' weight, he seemed smaller for some reason.

_Then Erik saw it… _

His eyes widened once they fell upon the wheelchair,

"No…no no no no no…" He pulled Charles closer and pressed him against his chest. Erik's eyes slammed shut as he realized where the bullet had gone.

_He'd left him alone…_

Erik cried out as tears ran down his usually impassive face. Charles felt limp in his arms, yet he caught the scent of alcohol on Charles' breath.

Erik pressed his face into Charles' neck and inhaled his scent of cologne and his natural scent that reminded him of cinnamon.

Then he felt the pressure of Charles' mind invading his own.

Erik grit his teeth as Charles' mind dug deeper into the parts unknown to Erik himself.

_He needed this…_

Erik's hands ran up the exposed portion of Charles' back and he held him closer.

Erik hissed and then gasped once Charles's mind settled into his, the telepath probed deeper into the chasm of his mind than he's anticipated and it caused Erik to shudder.

_P… peace… within the rage… is serenity… _

Charles mind spoke familiar words to Erik.

Erik's other hand clenched roughly through Charles' hair.

"M…my friend…" Charles stammered. Erik's eyes opened and he met Charles' stare.

Impeccable and the most amazing shade of blue eyes met his. Why had he ever left him? Humans meant nothing to the man he held in his arms. The backing of his hospital gown fell open and Erik knew he couldn't feel it.

"I'm so sorry." Erik cried into Charles' now tear stained front. The metal manipulator looked up again, listening carefully to what Charles was projecting into his mind.

_I'm sorry… our differences… they are important to me… you know that…_

"What's the point Charles?" Erik snapped and Charles could feel the heat of it through the mental link.

Charles stiffened slightly in his arms once he realized how close Erik was.

"I'm tired of waiting for the world to evolve with us, accept us, why can't you…" Erik's anger faded away as Charles nuzzled against Erik's chest.

_He could fix this!_

But he had to face the man responsible for his nightmares in order to fix Charles…


	2. Saving Charles

**Okay ch. 2 done, some more intimacy between Charles and Erik, but nothing of what's to come!**

**Charles POV**

Charles was angry, sad, yet he forgave Erik. If the older man had known earlier he would've never left… _would he?_

Charles ignored the painful thought and relished Erik's closeness. He could feel the heat of Erik's hands on his back, he wished he could feel more… but that was impossible. Charles had no idea what to do next, he wanted him to caress his lips with his own, he deserved that much, but he couldn't bare the thought of losing Erik again…

Charles hands clasped around beneath Erik's shoulders.

"It's okay…" Erik managed, "I'm not leaving you ever again."

This startled Charles and caused his large blue eyes to widen in surprise.

"W…what?" He needed to hear it one more time so t could solidify in his mind.

"Never… again." Erik stated, and then gathered Charles in his arms and set him upright in his lap. Charles' face was burning with embarrassment; he wasn't quite sure what was going to happen until he felt the tug of the drawstrings on the back of the gown.

"I can't have everyone staring at you, and then wondering why I'm stealing you from the hospital." Erik smiled, enough for it to be real, but not the same one Charles had seen once Erik has moved that satellite in the past. His fingers nimbly tied the strings into perfect bows.

"What's going to happen now?" Charles stammered.

"Nothing and everything." Erik answered. Charles had no idea what he meant by that but all his thoughts were gone once Erik got up and pulled him against his chest.

"Hnnn…" Charles murmured once he realized how much Erik cared for him, he felt blind to it until now. Maybe something could actually happen between he and Erik, but he wouldn't test that theory for a long time.

**Erik POV**

Once Erik carried him to the Xavier mansion he noticed the changes. It took him a moment to remember that Charles had become a professor in the duration of his absence. He felt the brush of Charles' hair against his neck, teasing it with every gust of wind that swayed past them. Erik was determined to carry and walk him all the way home. Against Charles' wishes, Erik knew that wasn't an option.

Once they made it to the mansion, Erik unlocked the door with his magnetic touch with a slight stare, and they were inside.

Moria was furious…

"What the hell?" She snapped, "Charles what's he doing here and does he even have the right to just barge in unannounced?" She was quick to bite at his heels.

_If you're fucking smart as you look, then you'll best get the hell out of my way… _

Erik thought… projecting his anger quite well

"Erik!" Charles snapped him out of his internal threats. He cocked an eyebrow down at Charles' now reddening expression.

"Just take me to my room please?" Charles whispered.

Erik turned his back away from Moria as she quieted down and decided that it was no longer worth it.

Charles gripped onto Erik's brown leather jacket and leaned in and took a deep breath… leather and something like copper… He couldn't stop the tears that welled in his eyes.

Erik noticed and nudged open the door with his knee this time, and kicked it close behind him.

"I'm sorry Charles." He hugged him close, feeling the hot tears that rolled from Charles' face to Erik's neck.

"I let you down." Erik admitted as he placed Charles at the foot of the bed. Erik then got on his knees and knelt in Charles' lap.

He knew he didn't deserve anything after this, but if their friendship could make it through this then it could survive anything.

"I… I forgive you Erik Lensherr." Charles ran his hands through Erik's usually tamed hair, now completely disheveling it.

After this Erik had stiffened once he felt the heavy presence of Charles entering his mind again, surely not deep enough to know his true feelings, but to help him cope with the sudden loss he was feeling at the moment.

"I need to go to bed soon." Charles said.

"Yes… do you want some help?" Erik asked. He began undressing Charles before the telepath could say anything.

Erik gently tugged the cardigan away, followed by his shirt that fell from his shoulders in a gentle white cascade. Erik noticed the darker pink that graced Charles' cheeks, he didn't miss a single thing.

Charles gasped once Erik took his face in his hands and pressed his forehead directly to his own.

Erik felt the mental surge of power that emulated from the telepath, he gasped.

It was like a shimmering light splashing its brilliance in the total darkness of Erik's tormented mind.

"Ch… Charles…" Erik breathed, he didn't know how deep Charles planned to go, but Erik couldn't let him see the boy that had been stained with blood and tainted by Shaw.

"I… I can't!" Erik's mind called on his own power and shook the bed frame, causing Charles' mental grip to slacken.

"Sorry." Charles' eyes opened as he pulled away slightly, at least so he could look at Erik's face and try to decipher what was to happen.

Erik's hands waved and Charles watched as his belt buckle opened and his pants slid down his hips by the metal of his zipper. Then Erik stopped for a moment and saw that Charles was wearing black straps that traveled up his impeccably white socks and buckled together halfway up his calf.

_Erik stared…_

He shook the thought of how tantalizing he looked, clothed in those amazing strapped down socks, soft blue-toned underwear, and completely naked from the waist up. He sucked in a breath and knelt down and snatched up his pants and walked into the bathroom.

_He was hard… nothing could've stopped it from happening._

"Fuck…" Erik moaned as he bit into the edge of Charles' black pants.

Once realizing what he was doing, he'd dropped the pants and saw his reflection.

He looked all around better, less gaunt, and haunted. He was fucking glowing for christsake…

But his eyes were brighter, more of a silver sheen rather than a gray-blue. His hand reached for his face and he realized he needed a shave, but he'd have to head back to a sleazy random hotel for that.

Somehow Charles picked at his surface thoughts and told him he needed him to stay.

Perfection…

Erik stood in the doorway and slid out of his jacket and toed off his shoes and pulled Charles up all in one motion and placed him under the covers.

"Thank you!" Charles beamed a huge smile.

This took Erik completely by surprise and he found himself flashing a brilliant smile in return. He hadn't a clue why, but Charles always brought out the best in him, or at least what little he had in him.

"Get in bed." Charles looked up with slightly pouting lips and big blue eyes that Erik logically couldn't resist, in was encoded in his DNA to never refuse this young man.

**Charles POV**

He eased himself under the covers and reached for the light.

Charles hands went immediately to Erik's neck and he found himself wrapping his own arms around Charles.

_Then everything was blurry and hell broke open his mind, like it did every night. _

Unfortunately tonight couldn't end in the bliss it seemed to have sustained until now. Erik's fists gripped the sheets as Charles was startled awake by the sobs coming from the man that lie next to him.

"Oh… oh no." Charles whimpered. He wasn't sure exactly how Erik had managed to silence his demons every night in the past, but now they were stretching out beyond infinity in front of his face. Charles wasted no time and leaned in and grabbed Erik's mind with both hands and entered his mind completely.

It was a maze of black and shards of dark unforgettable memories and bullets that broke across the darkness. Charles' eyes widened as he saw what Shaw had done to a thirteen year old Lensherr.

_Not only did he take his childhood away, but his mother and his innocence. _

Charles shouted at the wicked memories in Erik's mind, forcing the oil-slick blackness pale to a faded gray. The torrents of memories ebbed away and the sharp edges smoothed over once Charles reached for them. The black melted into the corners and receded and tucked themselves away for the tomorrow evening's nightmare.

Charles was alone…

He felt a heavy presence behind him and stared up into Erik's liquid silver eyes, he melted.

_He could walk here… _

Charles reached out for Erik and the larger man fell into his arms to the floor.

"It's okay Erik…I'm here now." Charles whispered.

Everything became foggy and then dissipated.

Erik was actually holding onto him, but much harder, clenching his teeth. Charles made the mistake of leaning in too close.

Erik sunk his teeth into the soft flesh where Charles' shoulder and collarbone met.

"Ahhh!" Charles moaned and closed his eyes and grabbed for Erik's turtleneck, but found nothing but hot skin beneath his palms.

Charles gritted his teeth as Erik slowly came back to and went limp against Charles.

No words were spoken; they knew they needed each other even more now.

Erik was exhausted and leaned into him. Charles could feel the feverish skin on his back and then the moist sheets from his heated nightmare…

_No more… _

Charles told him as Erik fell into a light slumber.

**Erik POV**

Erik could feel him in his dreams, tearing through his nightmares like a white knight with wings… This was the first night he'd slept without intoxicating himself to sleep.

_Charles…_

Erik brushed up against him and felt Charles' soft dark curly hair he inhaled deeply, relishing that cinnamon scent as sleep slowly ebbed away from his mind.

_How do I even begin to tell you how much you've saved me from?_

Erik asked himself.

His hands were around Charles midsection and he woke up stiff, he knew exactly why too…

_Charles… Charles… Charles… _

He pulled his sweaty palms from Charles it was now a flushed red from Erik's handprints. He'd been holding him all night.

His eyes glazed down Charles' back, smooth and flawless. He found his hand reaching towards it. Erik's hand was rather tanned against Charles' oh so pale skin that reddened under any stress, blushing, touching, and stress…

Then Erik saw the bite mark that was clearly his own doing…

His eyes widened as he saw the impression of straight teeth that were a deep purple and flared out a swirl of pink on the outside markings.

_Oh no… what do I do?_ Erik thought.

_Surely you remember that… _Erik's fingertips reached for the sensitive flesh he'd bitten into. Charles moved slightly and backed closer into Erik.

Fucking cocktease… Erik snapped to himself, clearly feeling that intense arousal that heightened his senses. He continued to run soft barely there fingertips against Charles' skin.

Then Erik felt a pressure against his mind and he realized Charles had been awake for some time now.

Erik leaned in and kissed the tender flesh he'd worried between his teeth last night to make it less sore.

Erik, though feeling Charles in his mind knew he had to get up. Once up he went to the mirror and splashed cold water on his face and then grabbed another glass and splashed his front with it, especially his pants, where he needed the cold. He didn't want to spoil anything with Charles, not while he finally had him again.

Then he saw it…

Once half-turned he'd seen the deep scratches embedded in his back.

_Whoa…._

He hadn't been exactly sure how intense last night had gotten, but he shivered once his hand reached the first three. He broke skin, but it hadn't bled. His eyebrows rose as he struggled to see a full view of his back, they were long and slender, just like Charles was.

But he ran down the stairs, half dressed and he tore pots and pans from the cabinets with a little help from his power, yes cheating all the way.

He made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a blueberry muffin, all homemade.

He had to fight the kids off and escaped with his life and Charles' plate.

Erik couldn't fight the grin and he'd seen how hungry Charles had been.

He took the opportunity to share his thoughts with Charles.

"You know, I haven't really eaten much either since we parted." Erik admitted.

**Charles POV **

Charles patted the spot beside him on the bed and leaned in and pressed the fork into some toast and egg and brought it to Erik's mouth. His mouth opened and Charles watched thise perfectly straight teeth bite down on the fork.

He shivered slightly, remembering them when they were deep in the softest part on his neck.

They ate together and talked about what the kids were going to do about Erik's abrupt return.

"I think I know how to get your legs back." Erik told him.

Charles stiffened,

"How?" He stared in disbelief.

***To be continued* Reviews appreciated! There will also be some artwork available for this story on DeviantArt soon, look in Zaphora's profile soon.**


	3. Melding of their Minds

**Charles POV**

Erik looked down and stared at the printed rug. Not sure how to say, or even imagine how Shaw could accomplish it, but he knew somewhere deep inside he knew…

"Since he could absorb energy, don't you think he could restore the strength in your legs?" Erik turned looking up into Charles' eyes.

The telepath's eyes widened further as he considered the possibility…

_It could actually work!_

His eyes cast downward, "Why would he help me?" Tears welled up and threatened to stream down his face as the odds started to overwhelm him.

"Honestly, what do I have that he would want, what could I even do for him?" Charles snapped.

Erik's eyes widened once he heard Charles' voice raise two octaves, it wasn't everyday that Charles got this angry.

"Let's get you dressed and track him down." Erik ended the conversation before Charles could get that upset over it.

Charles licked his lips as he watched Erik's shirtless form haunch over his dresser.

_The man commanded a certain presence whenever he entered a room…_

Charles twitched with longing as the taller man rifled through the first drawer, making it seem much smaller against him. He seemed angry now, not finding what he was looking for in the dresser, but in the closet. The telepath stared until he realized he was staring at Erik's chest that was a few inches away from his face. Charles swallowed louder than he intended, while his gaze slowly went up Erik's tanned body. The muscles were corded up his arms and stretched taught across Erik's chest, not to mention the sheen of perspiration from his pacing of the room, made his body glisten. Charles fought down another wave of desire. Although Charles couldn't feel anything below the waist, that didn't stop his mind that moved a mile a minute on thoughts of a naked Erik leaning against him.

Charles just wanted those metallic eyes that stared down at him. He wanted Erik to take his face in his hands and kiss him.

_If only… _

Charles shook his head and came back to reality.

"Wh…what am I going to wear today?" He asked innocently, as if he hadn't just had eye sex with Erik's half naked body. His fluttered his eyelashes for a more innocent expression; he knew he was playing coy.

_And Erik did too…_

**Erik POV**

The metal manipulator wasn't stupid, nor did he miss those innocent blue eyes drinking him in…

"A turtleneck…" Erik's voice broke the tension that crackled in the room. It took every ounce of his strength not to project what he wanted to do to Charles against the bed, on it, beneath the covers, on that printed rug, everywhere…

But he knew that would be unfair, he just wished he could have just a minute with him, feeling everything and all the things Erik could do to him in such a short minute.

His heart had only grown fonder of this man in his absence, like his mind tried to lie but his heart couldn't. He examined how Charles would look in the dark blue turtleneck sweater and powder blue briefs that looked more like short shorts.

It made his new mission entirely more important.

He slid the turtleneck over Charles head and straightened the collar.

"This… this is yours isn't it?" He watched as Charles' eyes widened as he looked at the material, marveling at it. Erik straightened once he saw Charles unceremoniously brought it to his lips and smelled the cufflinks. They were covering most of his hands since Erik had a taller leaner frame.

Erik bit his cheek as he noticed he was wearing the same undergarments from last night, he fought the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"What color of underwear would you like today Charles?" Erik asked slyly.

He watched as Charles stiffened and blushed.

"R…red." He answered.

Erik tore through the third drawer and pulled out a pair of deep red silk briefs.

"Hmm… interesting material." He teased. What Erik really wanted to do was nip on the waistband and snap it in front of Charles' face just to see his reaction.

That would almost be cruel…

He slapped the thought away before Charles could pick it up.

**Charles' POV**

He watched as Erik's gaze heated once he blushed. He was nervous, he knew Erik was going to take off his underwear and there was nothing he could do to stop him. To be honest with himself, he needed help with that part. He'd fallen on the floor many times before he would let anyone see him naked, especially Moria. But he stood no chance against Erik. Charles flinched once Erik's hands were on his stomach.

"Can you feel this?" Erik asked cautiously. Charles could feel his warm fingertips press a little harder on his lean, yet soft stomach.

"Yes." He answered, looking down at Erik's eyes, they seemed so bright today. Not their usual gray-toned blue. But then there was a point where his touch seemed to diminish and Charles took a deep breath. But he could still see Erik's carful expression when his hands were on the waistband of his underwear.

_Oh God why is he going so slow? _

Charles thought, but then just as quickly he answered his own question.

He was being careful…

Charles leaned his head against Erik's stomach and took deep breaths. The older man edged the blue fabric down Charles' pale thighs. He was shivering but kept his features placid.

Erik gently took each foot in his hands and then the blue underwear was cast aside to the floor. Erik's eyes made Charles feel unsteady, they were at eye level now, Erik on his knees and Charles was completely naked save for the turtleneck.

Charles could hear Erik inhale deeply as he slipped his ankle through the leg opening. Once he eased the smooth fabric up his other leg Erik began to stand up. Charles grabbed for Erik's broad shoulders and kept a hold of him.

In one swift movement Erik grabbed Charles by the hips and lifted his entire body and slid the silk underwear up past his thighs. Erik caught him in a half-second and his long arms were wrapped around Charles's back. If Charles could move his legs, he would've clenched them against Erik's hips.

For now Charles' let out a gasp and turned his face away.


	4. Giving In

He couldn't look at him just yet, but before he could think, they were falling against the bed. The older man just stared at him, both in silence as questions built in the air around them.

"This… is more than we think it isn't it?" Erik was staring deeply at Charles now.

The wall Erik carefully controlled shifted and Charles could hear… feel his thoughts.

_So Beautiful… _

Charles could feel the tug of Erik's mind on his own and he could tell he was putting up a resistance. Erik's hands were fixing the crooked waistband and then he smoothed it over with his thumbs. Charles couldn't feel it, but he knew it was happening. That didn't make him any less nervous, in fact it have amplified it.

Before Charles could say anything, Erik leaned in…

His lips were soft and yet they managed to crush against Charles' own.

"Mmff…" Charles mewled into the kiss, everything else dropping away and liquefying into nothing but thoughts of his best friend.

Erik pressed his tongue against Charles' lips. The telepath gave in easily and returned the kiss with just as much effort. Charles' hands clenched the back of Erik's head and his fingers threaded trough Erik's wave of brown hair that always seemed to hold the color of fire at times.

**Erik POV**

Erik growled into the kiss once he felt Charles pull his hair back, mixing pain with pleasure.

It was a cocktail combination that Erik couldn't resist nor deny.

"God… Charles." He breathed heavily against his friend's cheek.

"I… I can't…" Erik looked away from Charles' face,

"I just can't." He leaned off of the telepath with regret pooling in his mind.

"Why not Erik?" Charles' voice rose and he struggled to pull himself to meet Erik's eye level.

"B… because it couldn't go as far as…" He stopped short as Charles absorbed what he was trying to say.

"Erik… get back here… now." Charles tone darkened slightly as he ordered him over.

He knew Erik would never ignore him, no matter the cost.

Erik sat back down on the corner of the back and leaned against Charles' shoulder.

"I'm sorry my friend." Charles whispered to him.

Erik flinched as he heard those words.

_They were just friends, then what the hell was that?_

Erik stiffened as Charles' presence pressed against the mental shields of his mind.

"We are still friends…" Charles answered.

"Or lovers?" Erik turned to him in question.

"I… I don't know if you could still stay after…this." Charles looked down at his legs in disappointment.

"You know that doesn't bother me Charles." Erik argued.

"Really?" It wasn't a question once Charles snatched up Erik's hand and placed it in his lap.

He could see the hurt in Erik's eyes once he did this, but he needed to get his point across.

Erik remained silent.

"Say something!" Charles shouted at him.

Erik stayed silent, but silent tears slid down his cheeks.

Charles was still infuriated, but this was the first time he'd ever seen Erik laid out this bare for him to see. Charles' hand lashed out and he snatched Erik's face with both hands, pressing his forehead to Erik's and forced his mind into the darkest dimensions of the metal manipulator's mind.

_Erik screamed._

But Charles was slapped in the face with an unbearable truth…

_Erik loved him far beyond any friendship._

Every time Charles talked with him, played chess with him, Erik was constantly aware of him. The way his cardigan slipped past his shoulder and staring at the delicate pale skin that teased his eyes, the night they met and Erik would've taken him against the boat while keeping them both against it with his power, knocking over chess pieces and feeling the young professor's body as he smiled and declared a checkmate.

Smokey clouds billowed around every image that burned into Charles' memory. Erik's presence pushed firmly against Charles' own. Erik's arms wrapped around Charles' as he kissed him roughly. White spilled around them, heat bearing down on them like the sun, then clothes fell away and they were immersed in a sweltering heat.

"Aaahh…" Charles moaned into Erik's body. They stood together and then Erik's hands cupped Charles' rear and then he was lifting him.

"Ah… Erik!" The telepath startled once he legs wrapped around Erik's torso and then their cocks met.

"Erik… I …I can f… feel." Charles stammered.

"I know." Erik grinned, showing all his teeth with the effort. There was no apparent furniture in Erik's mind, but he didn't seem to care and he hoisted Charles onto his hips.

"I… I had no idea how strong you are." Charles admitted, suddenly feeling foolish.

"Shut up Charles." Erik kissed him again and lifted him higher and then Charles could feel Erik's length press against his…

"Oh!" Charles exclaimed.

"Erik… you're bi…" He didn't need to finish his sentence once Erik raised a brow and rolled his hips into Charles'. He watched as the telepath's cheeks burned a bright red.

He leaned in and grazed them across Charles' shoulder and then nipped him at the shoulder. But Erik's other hand went straight down in between Charles' legs and began fisting him in one slick motion.

"F…fuck!" Charles moaned as Erik's relentless strokes drove him … _there._

Charles' nails pressed against Erik's back as he fought the tremors that rocked down his spine.

He mewled and felt Erik's hips jut into his own and he felt their cocks slide together and gaining the much needed friction.

"Ah… ahh Erik I'm… I'm com." Charles's legs clamped down hard and Erik's cock pressed into him.

It was Erik's turn to moan…

He growled and fisted the telepath faster, his hand becoming a blur of slick flesh that edged him over the top.

Charles cried out once Erik penetrated him, but it was Charles that caused his body to slide down Erik's shaft. The metal manipulator gritted his teeth and slammed his eyes shut as he felt Charles clamp down on his aching cock.

"Charles!" Erik lifted Charles and then released him, causing him to slowly glide back down on Erik's hardness.

**Erik POV**

A stream of curses trailed from the telepath's mouth as he lost all functions and jerked against Erik.

Erik's metallic eyes flared as Charles' gripped his shoulders and slammed down.

"Fuck Charles fuck!" Erik groaned and leaned in and bit down into Charles' shoulder. The telepath squeaked and then Erik felt hot liquid seep into his skin and it jutted across his chest.

He leaned in and licked it from Charles' chest, causing his face to turn a shade of hot pink.

"Erik… that's gro." Erik leaned in and kissed him hard, this action made Charles realize that the other man was evidently still hard.

"Erik… I love you." Charles whimpered, "I love you… I love you so much." Tears fell down his face as Erik leaned pressed his cheek to his and then his hot tongue slipped over the tear tracks.

But then the white smoke and heat fell away from them and Charles could feel half of him slip away.

"Erik!" Charles' hands grabbed frantically for his friend. He was met with a much colder feeling, the heat and energy his mind projected started to fade away.


	5. Erik's Turn

Erik caught his hand before it fell and he brought it to his lips and kissed it, then moved his head from side to side, enjoying the sensitivity of Charles' fingertips against his lips.

Charles panted beneath Erik's broad frame that hunched over him.

Erik's gaze slowly trailed down Charles' front.

"What the hell was that Erik?" Charles snapped.

"It was us…love." Erik put Charles' fingers in his mouth and gently bit down.

"Oh Lord." Charles stammered.

**Charles' POV**

"It was your mind to Charles, don't you dare deny the fact." Erik warned.

His tongue laved over the telepath's fingers.

Charles' eyes widened as Erik did this.

"Wh… what are you doing?"

Erik moaned as he clenched Charles' fingers in his own and rubbed them on his face.

The telepath blushed deeply.

"You love me… you wouldn't have let me do such a dirty thing to your mind if you didn't." Erik was entirely straightforward.

Charles looked down and saw a dark spot of wetness against his scarlet underwear… Not only that, but he accidentally got it on Erik's pants.

Charles somehow turned redder.

"Erik I'm sorry I…I…" Charles stammered.

Erik's mouth closed over Charles as he drew the man into a hot searing kiss, tongue and all.

"Mmff." Charles whimpered. Erik scooted closer to him, almost sitting against his lap.

"I… I can feel it, wi…with my power we can still…" Charles smiled and reached for Erik.

"No…" Erik voiced, "It won't be enough… I want all of you Charles." His hands trailed up the sides of Charles' face, causing him to shudder.

"Oh… okay." Charles smiled brighter. But the telepath's smile faded as his hands went past Erik's belt.

"You're still…" Charles stared up at him, chewing on his bottom lip.

"No… Charles I can't let you…" Erik stopped him.

"If you can't…" Erik stared down at him.

"But I did!" Charles exclaimed, pointing Erik past the turtleneck he wore to his ruined underwear.

"Yes but." Erik stopped.

"But nothing!" Charles hissed and grabbed for Erik's thigh.

"If you leave this bed I will never speak to you again…" Charles warned.

Erik stopped short and sat back down.

"Come here… in my arms." Charles reached for him. He could hear Erik exhale as he crawled on top of the telepath.

Everything slowed for the moment.

Charles' hands trailed across Erik's tanned chest as he slowly rolled his hips, greeting his touch. Charles felt the hardness against the fabric of his pants then grabbed him firmly, causing Erik to gasp.

**Erik POV**

"Easy…" Erik panted.

Charles shivered with delight as Erik tensed up against Charles' hand. He released his grip and then trailed his fingers across Erik's navel, causing the metal manipulator to shudder.

Erik bared his lower canines as Charles gently ran his nails across his chest.

"Ooh Erik likes it rough." Charles teased, bringing his hands to his belt and tugging him closer forcing him to arch his hips into Charles' stomach.

Erik's tongue darted out, slowly licking over his top lip as he eyed Charles.

"What do you plan on doing with it?" Erik smiled devilishly.

"Oh… well I don't quite know." Charles teased and gave him a hard tug.

"Gahh!" Erik slammed his eyes shut and tears stung at the corners. He was breathing hard through clenched teeth.

"You like that don't you Erik?" Charles whispered.

"Y…yes." Erik huffed. He was almost sitting on Charles' chest now. The telepath grabbed his hips and moved him up and down in slow movements. This encouraged Erik to slowly gyrate his hips in sync with Charles' hands.

Erik purred with the movements while his eyes were closed, then Charles raked his nails across Erik's thighs.

Erik groaned and Charles could see his hard on peeking from the open space in his pants.

"Take them off Erik." Charles ordered, with a smile.

Erik stood up on the bed and his hands went for the waistband of his trousers.

"No…with your power…" Charles smiled.

Erik cocked a brow as the zipper went down slowly, tauntingly.

His hands trailed up his body while he enjoyed the look of Charles watching.

"You like what you see professor?" He sucked on his lower lip as the pants pooled around his ankles.

**Charles POV**

He stared at Erik… yes Erik Lensherr… standing in front of him stark naked.

His gaze started down at Erik's feet and slowly went up, admiring every detail. From his chiseled calves up to his muscled thighs to the thick length that ran out from between his legs. He was literally presenting himself to Charles.

_All he could do was stare…_

Charles sat up and pulled him down and placed soft kisses on his stomach. Erik's hands leaned in and weaved through Charles' thick wavy hair.

The metal manipulator leaned in and kissed him back, much harder until Charles let out a whimper. Without warning Charles grabbed Erik's length and fast strokes that caught the man completely by surprise.

"Charles!" Erik gasped as his eyes squeezed shut and he let out a deep growl while his hips bucked involuntarily into Charles' hands.

The man beneath him was smiling… broadly.

"You!" Erik snapped, losing his composure as the shout softened into a drawn out moan.

"Ch…Charles." He breathed against the telepath's cheek as his hands came down on the younger man's temple.

It wasn't until Charles moved his hands in slow agonizingly slow strokes. Erik's teeth bore again as his body rocked slowly with Charles' tempo.

He bit on his lip until it was a shade of white. His brows furrowed as he started to fight it.

_Then it dawned on Erik that he never had one of these on his own… without Shaw's help. _

Erik hissed as the memory threatened to ruin his moment and he then grabbed Charles' hand beneath his and made him pull tighter.

Charles' eyes widened once the image of Shaw was relayed to his mind. He felt pity for Erik, but at the moment all he wanted was to feel Erik's skin on his.

Erik slowed in Charles' palms and ground his hips until his hands let go and replaced then on Charles' shoulders as he braced himself for it.

"Oh Erik… Do you have any idea how hot you look?" Charles cooed.

But Erik was lost in Charles' touch and the inflating of his mind that the telepath had begun to influence with pleasure. Erik became unstoppable. He gritted his teeth and started riding Charles' chest while the telepath just gripped him and stopped completely while Erik started jerking on top of him.

"Yes Erik…" Charles panted and his eyes widened as Erik pulled him by the hair and exposed his neck and kissed him fervently.

Sure enough Charles could feel those teeth again, but on the other side of his neck. How he got past the turtleneck, Charles hadn't been sure but the sound of ripping fabric only heightened their pleasure.

Then Erik came… everywhere. Charles was shocked how much pressure he was putting around Erik's throbbing member, but slowly Erik's thick essence coated his fingers.

"Oh!" Charles whimpered as Erik slowly rolled his hips as he rode out his climax.

"Oh my God Erik…"Charles exclaimed as the man on top of him trailed kisses everywhere.

"You need to be washed now Charles." Erik admitted with a smile.

"We do." Charles corrected him.


	6. Becoming a Family Again

**I realize that the last few chapters were completely smut, but who's complaining? Plot is actually coming around now… ^,^**

**Charles POV**

It was morning by the time they realized they had both passed out on the bed, even with the sticky mess between them neither one seemed to mind. Charles woke his lover and smiled against him. Then the events of last night caught up with both of them and Erik kissed him and both wanted a bath before the day started. Erik carried Charles to the bathroom and set him carefully on the tile that surrounded the bathtub. He pulled off Charles' underwear and torn turtleneck.

"I was just getting used to that shirt…" Charles pouted.

"I have more… no worries love." Erik smoothed his hair over to one side. Once Erik got the warm water on he used a cloth and washed Charles rather thoroughly.

Charles shuddered when the water cascaded down his back and Erik's hands were in his hair lathering it with shampoo. He watched the bubbles form around the drain and looked up through wet hair that matted to his forehead.

"Don't forget yourself." Charles smiled. Erik gave a shark grin of his own, crinkling up his nose with the effort. Charles loved that smile, he had no idea how much he would've missed it until now. He reached up and squeezed the shampoo bottle over Erik's back.

"Whoops I missed!" Charles feigned surprise. He laughed as Erik tried to grab as much of it as possible and not waste it.

"Looking good." Charles grinned as bubbles formed over Erik's backside.

Charles thought about it for a minute and then slapped Erik's rear, just to see what his reaction would be…

"Hey!" Erik turned around and lathered bubbles down his lean stomach. His hands intertwined with Charles' and then Erik leaned down and got on his knees in front of Charles and kissed him.

The telepath's mind was on fire with the happiness this man brought. He had no idea what to call it, but it was…

"Perfection." Erik finished the telepath's thought. Charles laughed and rubbed his hands through Erik's hair and washed it for him.

Charles looked like a terrible beauty; Erik could do nothing but adore the pale flawless alabaster skin.

"Work!" Charles suddenly shouted.

"Shit!" Erik slammed the water down with a fist and gathered Charles in his arms and ran out of the bathroom, both naked.

Charles eyes widened, pupils full blown.

"She's right behind us isn't she?" Erik closed his eyes and realized that his ass was in full view. He maneuvered them both into the walk in closet.

"Sorry Moria!" Charles shouted after her while he tried to suppress his laughter, but he couldn't stop himself. Erik's smile was back as he used the linen towels to dry them off.

**Erik POV**

Erik grabbed a fistful of shirts and held them over his front as he cautiously made his way towards the drawers. He grabbed two pairs of underwear, black and…

_Pink?_

Erik grinned; surprised he hadn't found them earlier.

He ran them up Charles' legs and got him proper pants and a shirt to go with it. Erik grabbed a black turtleneck and a piar of cream white pants and jumped into them.

"You look good in grey, but I know what's under those pants…" Erik smiled as he straightened out a suit coat by shaking it. Once he encased Charles' arms in the coat he carried him down the stairs and set him at the breakfast table.

_Everyone stared at them…_

"What?" Erik asked nonchalantly.

"You're back?" Sean asked.

Erik looked over the table and saw that Raven was back to using her own name again and was settled in with the kids like it never happened.

"See you've made yourself at home…" Charles gave her a big smile.

_What did you do last night brother?_

Raven's thoughts were answered once she caught Charles staring at Erik's rear as he gathered cooking utensils and a pan to prepare breakfast.

Raven clapped her hand over her mouth and squealed.

She couldn't help the fact that neither one of them wasted any time last night. It wasn't as if the walls were soundproof, but she could tell by the look on his face.

"So what did you guys do last night to celebrate the reunion?" Raven smirked and raised her eyebrows at the professor.

"Nothing you didn't do…" Charles took a swig of coffee and smiled, knowing that Raven had done just the same thing with Hank…

"How… did you?" Raven's blue face darkened… she was blushing…

"Never mind…" She frowned as she shoved a spoonful of marshmallow mateys in her mouth.

Hank was smiling right back at her and then she couldn't help but return it. They were holding hands beneath the table.

"Breakfast smells good; do we get to have some this time?" Alex asked cautiously.

Erik snorted as he dropped eggs in the pan and called more pans from beneath the stove.

Everyone watched…

"I had no idea you were such a good cook." Charles complimented.

Erik turned around and grinned,

"You haven't seen anything yet." He teased.

_Or so you thought…_ Charles projected that into Erik's mind and watched him shudder slightly. The pans around Erik were heating up and he tossed in some kind of cream into it.

"Oh my god… you're making crepes?" Raven's eyes widened, "While I'm eating cereal?"

Sean laughed with Alex.

Raven threw the bowl in the sink and huffed in disappointment.

Nobody blamed her once Erik started filling the crepes.

Charles clapped his hands as Erik's wrist swiveled the pan and the crepe flattened to a perfect circle.

"I want nutella in mine!" Sean exclaimed.

"Salsa with eggs and bacon please." Alex asked.

"Bananas and chocolate in mine, thank you." Raven folded her hands.

Erik grinned as requests were filled by his hands. He set plates in front of each family member.

Charles smiled; they all felt at home…

_Daddy Erik…_ Charles laughed as he sent the thought to Erik's mind.

_Mama Charles…_ Erik projected and smiled broader once he set breakfast in front of the professor.

Everyone was talking and full of laugher, it almost seemed unreal to Erik.

To think that he had gone from crazed revenge to actually having a family, he would have never thought it possible.

It made Erik's task today that much unbearable.

Just when he started to be happy… His brow furrowed as he brought a forkful of crepe and strawberry to his mouth. Charles' hand on his thigh brought him from his thoughts.

"I'll get you a cab ready." Erik folded his napkin and stood from his half eaten plate of food.

"Thank you Erik." Charles gave a boyish smile.

After getting Charles settled in the backseat of the taxi Erik got the others situated and Raven to her waitressing job. Hank had other reports to work on, though he finished school not long ago, that didn't stop him from practicing and sharing thesis's on evolution with other professors. Alex and Sean were working on some project that neither one cared to share.

Erik looked around the empty house and felt a presence behind him.

"You don't have work?" He turned and faced Moria.

"Sorry about earlier." Erik remained casual about the topic. He watched her cheeks flushed and she collected her purse and belongings and placed them in.

"It's okay, and I don't blame you for coming back, in fact I'm glad you are because I don't know how much longer Charles would've lasted." She admitted. Erik surprised once he leaned in and hugged her.

"Thank you for keeping him safe." Erik admitted. She nervously pulled back and welcomed him.

Erik pulled away and gathered up his deep red briefcase and stuffed all the notes he'd taken on Shaw's location. He knew it was dangerous to see him again… _His creator_…

But it was for Charles… Erik knew he'd die before letting any harm come to him. He had no idea how much pain he'd brought to the one person he loved so deeply, all from a tiny piece of metal. Erik slammed the case shut and trotted out the door.

He sat into a rather luxurious vehicle, clearly Charles had handpicked it. His hands gripped the steering wheel and his foot stomped the gas and he headed for the backcountry roads once more.

He had no idea what the hell he was doing….


	7. A Lost Child

Thoughts of Erik's childhood blurred into the windshield as the wipers made them fade…

Erik was nervous; he'd spent most of his time before finding Charles, tracking Shaw down.

For the first time in his life, he didn't want to kill the man. Images of Shaw kissing a young Erik haunted his mind, with his power he slammed down the handle and cause the windshield wipers to scrape against the glass on full blast.

"Fuck!" Erik shouted at the windshield, now he could only see the rain. From what he could find out about Shaw's whereabouts was that he was located in a town not far from Charles.

Maybe Shaw expected that from him…

Erik's foot never lessened on the gas pedal. The screech of other cars was music to his ears. Hearing the curses of other drivers was his new routine. They kept him sane for the moment.

He knew exactly where Shaw had been hiding; Emma had given him away without realizing it.

Erik's eyes darted to the road as he pulled into the exit lane.

The place wasn't far from Oxford.

Erik finally slowed once he got into the neighborhood.

Helios was the name of the building, it was a foreign trade facility. He knew once he'd intercepted a package from Emma Frost.

It was a small mistake, but a fatal one.

Erik shook his head as he tried to shake the images from his mind of killing the man. He couldn't, this was for Charles and only Charles.

He took a deep breath and got out of the car. Erik stared around, for some reason he checked to see if anyone had noticed him. He strode quickly across the street and hesitated slightly before pulling the handle.

He looked up and was startled to see Janos Quested, he remembered briefly that he'd knocked a submarine wall and stomped over his form beneath the metal trying to get to Shaw.

The man looked up and then back down at his work.

Erik paused.

Then the double take commenced and the man produced familiar whirlwinds from his palms and then decided against it.

Erik knew he didn't want to make a scene, and they were in hiding as well. Shaw was being more careful this time with the Hellfire club.

Just in case, Erik locked the door behind him.

"I need to speak with Shaw." He demanded.

Janos' dark eyes widened as he picked up the phone a dialed a number Erik tried to remember for future use.

"We have a guest." The man said. Erik's expression didn't change, but the sound of this man's voice surprised him. It was laced with an accent he'd never heard before.

Just then Azazel teleported into the room, wearing his traditional black.

_Bamf!_

The sound made Erik tense; he didn't want a fight, not this time.

"I just need to talk to Shaw; I'm not interested in this childish fighting." Erik snapped.

Azazel held out his hand and Erik snatched it, causing the other mutant to flinch.

_Azazel had feelings?_

Erik smiled at the thought and then his eyes widened as the room can into view.

It was completely silver, lined up the walls and over the entire ceiling and Erik could do was stare. It was unlike the mirror room that Shaw previously owned.

_Bamf!_

Azazel left him.

Before Erik could do anything to grab onto the other man he'd dissipated into air.

"Again?" Erik slammed his fists against the wall and cursed. He was so close to finding him now…

Erik closed his eyes and fell to the floor in defeat, his knees rising to his chest as the walls of the cold room closed in on him.

"Hello Erik." A familiar voice flooded his mind.

Everything went black.

Erik could fell things happening to him, but he could make out what they were. A tight pull here, a thud there while his mind wavered in and out of the murky waters of his consciousness.

His eyes opened and back to the celling.

"He's awake…" Erik heard the feminine voice that belonged to Emma.

Erik felt harsh cold around his wrists, the room somehow grew colder.

_His shirt was gone… everything was… _

It made sense now… he didn't need to guess why his wrists were cold; he already knew the old yet familiar sting.

_Chains…_

The same ones that Shaw had used when he was only thirteen. He would never forget them. He tried to will out any kind of power

Then he felt a warm hand on his cheek, fingers tracing down his face. He pulled away as best as he could, only falling to the floor with the hapless effort. He was trapped and he knew it. Now Charles wouldn't get his legs… ever.

"I know why you're here Erik." Shaw calmly told him, for Erik's sake.

Erik's eyes went from their usual brilliant blue silver to a pained gray. He wasn't happy, not in this place. Shaw grabbed his shoulder and hit him against the wall.

Erik's eyes opened, Shaw decided that was how it would go then?

The metal manipulator smiled, as if he would expect anything nice from this demon.

Shaw placed a firm hand on Erik's naked chest and drained whatever energy he had left and the other man slumped against the wall.

"Sleep now my child." Shaw ran a hand through an unconscious Erik's hair.

Shaw smiled at the pale form beneath him, he knew he'd return, it was only a matter of time.

Emma easily filled him out on the details of Erik's whereabouts and what he'd been up to.

"Looks like you found me." The older man smiled.

He had big plans for little Erik Lensherr.

"Get the tools Emma, and then leaves us." Shaw ordered.

The woman dressed in white frowned slightly, she wondered if she'd made a mistake as she shut the door to the silver room.

"I'm sorry." She knew what Shaw had planned for Erik, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea for the poisonous relationship to fester to the surface once again.


	8. Shaw's Demands

**Thank you La Pepita, this chapter is for you! My first review yay! **

**Ok this next chapter will partially be Emma's POV since it's the best way to fill in the details of young Erik's life…**

**Emma POV**

She sucked a breath as the cold air whipped past her bare legs and the door was shut.

_It was a mistake…_

She knew Erik, but that was another time, they were both little and she had shared a house with he and Shaw. On some nights Erik would be on the floor beneath the bed rather than on it. That's when she knew Shaw didn't have the patience to be careful on certain evenings. The image of Erik fighting his maker and losing was a pitiful sight to see. Emma's job was to make sure Shaw got what he wanted… always.

_Where did that leave her?_

She always wondered why Shaw favored Erik, even when they were young, before he decided to run away and become a man. Emma hadn't even admitted to herself that she was jealous of Erik's attention.

But now she started having some regrets. Here she was, unloved and on the other side of the door. Faking a smile was becoming harder for her to do anymore. The whole strong getup was a weight on her chest.

She heard a scream on the other end…

_Erik_… she thought.

He didn't deserve this, but maybe for once Shaw would actually keep his end of this bargain. Emma stayed by the door and opened her mind; she owed him at least that. After all, she'd led Shaw to the city where Charles had been held and made the postal mistake on purpose, knowing full well that Erik would've chased the scent.

**Erik POV**

The metal manipulator hissed as he felt the scalpel press into his arm, and then screamed once it struck deeper. His eyes looked up to his tormentor through the haze of pain. Everything was quickly coming into view. He could sense the metal in the room, but it was unimaginable how much he'd felt. It was as if the weight of the room pressed down on him.

"Sense something do you Erik?" Shaw teased as he set the wicked instrument on the table and reached for another. Erik bit back a scream as the newest instrument pressed against his ribs. He took slow even breaths since there was no way to evade him. He didn't want to give in like he did in the past, he was far stronger now. Erik bit down on his lip until he could taste the metallic copper. He didn't want to give Shaw the satisfaction of giving in again.

"Do you remember this?" Shaw held up a metal instrument that Erik studied and his eyes widened.

"You do?" Shaw waved it slowly in front of Erik's face.

It usually was placed in Erik's mouth.

Erik slammed his eyes shut and felt the overbearing sense of metal in the room, he focused solely on that.

His eyes opened once he heard the crack of metal.

Erik was stunned…

The ceiling was severely damaged. The wall leading up it had a dent and the light reflected the gnarled edges that Erik's mind commanded. He may not have much physical strength, but he may have had just enough mental strength to escape. Erik's gaze flared to the wall as it became compacted inward, facing him. He glanced at the other wall and crushed it like a sheet of paper.

"Excellent." Shaw patted his shoulder.

Erik stopped.

He could crush and concave the metal all he wanted, but none of it mattered, it would simply layer over itself.

It wasn't just metal in the walls; something organic within the structure was causing it to grow without changing what Erik did to it.

"Do you like it Erik?" Shaw's hand traveled down to Erik's stomach.

"I made this room for you, manipulate it as you please." He finished.

Shaw's hand swiped over Erik's stomach in one swift blur that racked pain through Erik's body.

He looked down and saw a thin clear line then quickly filled with blood, not enough to kill him though.

Erik hissed a breath through clenched teeth and he turned over, back against Shaw. He was trying to keep the front of himself free of any further damage.

_That was a mistake…_

Erik yelped once he felt the leather and bits of metal on the frayed edges of the whip pierce his back.

Shaw was a cruel man that enjoyed bringing pain.

Erik could feel the blood welling to the surface of his skin, and then the warm trails it left going down his back. Erik was forced to stand, but he then swayed to the left and he fell back, but not before Shaw caught him.

**Shaw POV**

Shaw watched as then man in front of him crumbled to the young helpless boy he was years ago.

It didn't take much, but it was enough. He watched as Erik's head fell back.

There was nothing that could compare to this high he got from this man. Age didn't matter; he still kept to the same instinct reaction. He favored that. Shaw ran a bloody hand through Erik's hair, causing it to mat over his forehead. He didn't have any intentions of letting him go, but if he did and fulfilled Erik's wishes he may actually come back to him.

"Ich Liebe Dich Erik." Shaw smiled and kissed him.

**Emma POV**

Her eyes widened as soon as her mind reached Erik's, he was blacking out already. And then she heard Shaw say something in German…

_I love you Erik…_

Her cheeks burned as she heard those four devastating words. Her mind instantly left Erik's at the moment. She needed help, but she had no idea where to go to get it. Azazel was the first that came to mind. She knew he had an interest in Raven, but she would just have to convince him first to help her. Getting Erik out would be far more difficult than getting him in.

**Erik POV**

He slowly came to. He checked his surroundings and saw that Shaw was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in relief, but then Emma's form suddenly appeared. Erik growled at her.

"After all we've been through you sell me out?" Erik shouted at her like a deranged animal.

"No." She said, "I am going to help you, this isn't what I wanted."

"What about what I want?" Erik roared, "You think I enjoy this?"

"No… It's just that I know what he wants from you." Emma smiled.

Erik glared at her with a piercing gaze.

"What do you think that is?" Erik laughed, blood falling from his chin with the effort.

"He wants you to enjoy it." She put a hand on her hip, "Just once is enough, would you do it?"

"Fine… but how the hell do I do that, I'm into the whole sadism thing." Erik closed his legs, suddenly aware that he lacked clothes.

"This." She tossed a strap of leather into his lap and told him to wrap it around himself.

"It should start to feel good once you start using that." She smiled.

Erik frowned at the piece of leather, he really didn't want anything down there, but Charles walking made everything worth dying for, this was just a small step beyond.

"He'll even put it on for you; just make sure he knows that's something you want." She added.

Erik snorted at the thought of enjoyed that man's touch, he could always pretend it was Charles, but the scent of Shaw was far different from Charles' sweet and somewhat floral scent. Shaw's scent was like metal and disinfectant.


	9. In My Darkest Hour

**Thanks to LaPepita and SterlingIcDragon, your reviews made me want to write a new chapter! *hugs***

**This chapter ended up being far darker than I intended, but necessary for it to continue… Poor Erik I'm sorry! **

**Erik POV**

After Emma left he could feel the thin strap of leather against his thigh. He grimaced at the thought, but then as always, those baby blue eyes of that telepath came to mind. He slowly reached for the fabric and angrily crushed it in his palm.

Emma was gone from sight. Once he was left in silence he allowed himself to worry.

Erik looked down at his hands which were shaking violently; he then placed them flat on the floor. An imminent cloud of fear welled in his gut. A familiar sound jarred him awake.

"What have you got there?" Shaw asked, while leaning down as if Erik were a child he had to talk calmly to.

"It's nothing…" Erik kicked it to the wall opposite of him. Shaw's eyes widened once saw what Erik had rejected.

"It will make it more pleasurable for you Erik." Shaw stated as a matter of fact.

Erik's nostrils flared and he turned his head away.

"Oh you still have some fight in you?" Shaw clapped, "I was worried I took too much to do this."

Before Erik could say anything Shaw's lips were crushing against his.

He stiffened against Shaw and tried to pull away, but his creator was persistent.

Erik bit him…

Curses echoed off the wall and then Erik could feel something warm going down his arm, then a second later he felt a surge of pain.

Erik cursed now, clutching his arm against his stomach and he tucked his legs against his chest. Shaw surprisingly stopped the cutting for a minute.

Erik watched…

Shaw stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"This is the closest I can get, besides having you unconscious, but that wouldn't be any fun would it?" He smiled. Shaw's hands went straight to work and he gripped Erik firmly between the legs. The other man growled at him, knowing it was useless. He closed his eyes as the assault went on. A firm hand slammed against his inner thigh as Shaw beckoned them to open, forcing a leg between Erik's. He sucked in a sob as his past came rushing back to haunt him and now it was happening all over again, he couldn't bear it. Shaw was insistent and his hands left bruises wherever the touched.

Erik cringed as he felt himself stiffen against his mind.

_Fuck!_

He covered his face and tried to hide the flood of tears that were streaming down his cheeks. He waited for the slap, and it came with brute force. He had no energy left to fight; Shaw had pulled it from him with each hit.

Erik stifled a cry once Shaw's hands opened him. This wasn't anything like it was with Charles…

He felt Shaw press the blunt head of his hardness against his entrance.

_No… no this can't happen again I… I…_

Shaw pushed in with one quick thrust. The pain blinded Erik's vision and he couldn't even find the strength to scream. His hands fell at his sides as Shaw quickened his pace, enjoying every moment of Erik's pain. He felt tearing, he knew he wouldn't be able to walk after this.

Erik did his best not to stare at him, but Shaw grasped his chin in his hands and forced him. He'd seen the tears that fell against Erik's chest. Shaw grabbed Erik in his hands again and pumped his fist quickly matching his own pace. Shaw hit something in him, Erik remembered the pleasure he felt once he was young, but it was too difficult now. Shaw slammed down on the spot, causing Erik to gasp.

He bit so hard on his own lip that blood stained his teeth.

He was trying not to make it feel good. He didn't want to give Shaw that feeling of satisfaction.

Shaw pushed in and quickly out, his thrusts became erratic, Erik could tell he was close. He closed his eyes and waited for him to finish…

He stopped…

Erik's eyes opened and Shaw was panting on top of him, chest heaving.

"I thought you would enjoy this more Erik." Shaw caressed his hair and pulled Erik's hips so he was right beneath him and for once Erik didn't fight back.

Shaw then hit that spot in Erik that made him buck his hips with Shaw's. The older man took great pleasure in this. Erik wanted it, and that was as close as he knew he would get him to want it.

Erik jerked beneath him, trying to fight the tremors that racked his body.

Shaw watched his face…

His eyebrows were arched up and his teeth were clenched as he fought what Shaw was giving him.

Shaw smiled; it wouldn't take much more for Erik to go over the edge. He was unbelievably tight, almost exactly how Shaw remembered, but this was a new kind of high.

Erik startled mumbling incoherent words as pre slid down his stomach. His fists were clenching and then his nails dug into Shaw's back, causing him to gasp. He started pounding into Erik.

Each hit brought a wave of pain and pleasure, a mesmerizing concoction. Erik's head hit the wall and he growled as he came, covering Shaw's stomach with his unwanted desire.

Shaw slammed into him a final few thrusts and he quickly reached his own climax. Erik panted and watched him pull away and clean himself with his red silk scarf.

Erik felt tremors run down his arms as his body shook and he slowly pulled his legs close to his body, clinking the heavy chains with his movement.

The last of his humanity started to waver. There wasn't much else that he wanted to stay awake for so his vision faded and his eyelids grew heavy.

Shaw kept him awake with another bruising kiss.

"I knew you would enjoy it." Shaw smiled and pushed Erik's bangs from his sweaty forehead.

"We'll try this again until you learn to cooperate." He smacked him on the cheek and grabbed his chin harshly.

Erik nodded.

Shaw left and Erik was at peace for whatever time he was alone. His energy was drained, by nightfall no food was given to him. He felt weak and fighting was useless and he couldn't think of anything to do. He looked at the warped wall across from him, taking in its features.

The cold bit at him and he felt a warm liquid between his legs, he didn't need to guess what it was, yet the thought of it sickened him.

_Charles…_

It was the only light in his quickly darkening world. He would've killed himself long before this if it weren't for Charles, but he couldn't even fathom doing any further damage to the man he loved.

Thoughts of Charles flooded his mind and he clutched the metal wall with a fist. Shaw's face interrupted the tiny happiness Charles brought to his mind. He heaved a sob, suddenly feeling ill. He ran to the corner and emptied the contents of his stomach.

As soon as he realized he was standing, his legs faltered and he stumbled back down to his hands and knees.

Erik closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the metal wall and passed out. Shaw was back by morning and much to Erik's disappointment, without any food.

_What was he trying to do, starve him? _Erik's thoughts quickly went mad.

"Your power is beautiful Erik… but I'm afraid it won't do." Shaw smiled wickedly.

Erik didn't want to look, but he knew it was pointless. He turned slightly, seeing Azazel behind Shaw. As soon as Erik saw the gas can he shrank back against the wall, trying to somehow meld with it. He called on his power and the wall grabbed out for him. The cold steel caressed his arm and he grabbed at it with both hands, trying to escape inside the wall.

"Oh no… Erik don't do that, it will only trap you further." Shaw grinned as he pulled the top of the can off.

Erik flinched as the vapor from the can rolled over to him. He looked up at Shaw with pleading eyes, but was met with nothing but the other side of the wall.

_They left him to die…_

He could've lived with the fact that Charles was paralyzed, but now he realized he'd done the worst thing far beyond that.

_He walked to his own death chamber. _

He didn't even try to fight the cloud of death that took many ancestors during his youth.

_Is this what they felt once they were in the chambers?_

Erik shuddered as his vision faded and slowly his lungs burned until he couldn't breathe.

He reached blindly for the wall, twisting the metal beneath his curled fingers, calling on the last of his strength.

"Charles… I'm sorry Charles." Was the last thing Erik said before giving in to the darkness.

**Emma POV**

She had no idea what Shaw had done, but if she did she could've stopped it. She could only get a trickle of information and all Erik had been projecting for the last five hours was Charles.

Once Shaw and Azazel came through she asked him what he had done.

"An experiment, that's all." Shaw smiled while he wore the helmet that she couldn't break past.

By the look on Azazel's face she could tell what Shaw had done was devastating the other mutant.

They both waited until Shaw left to talk.

"I don't know what he just did… but it looked like gas to me." Azazel's tail twitched with nervousness.

"Did he just kill him?" Emma's eyes widened.

"I don't know… I have no idea what was in that can." The red demon finished.

Emma had to find a way to stop the madness.

**Charles POV**

After returning from work and not finding Erik, he tried not to panic. He wanted to jump out the window and race to where he was.

It was day two and no Erik…

"He wouldn't just off and leave like that Raven!" Charles was manic.

"I don't know he didn't tell me anything!" Raven argued. She was frustrated with him, he wasn't even thinking clearly and he projected his worry on the entire family.

Hank was the only one that managed to keep him relatively calm, but not the reason he thought. Charles was petting his blue fur until nightfall. It worried the entire team.

Alex actually made breakfast that morning, but Charles just stared at his full plate.

"There's a club not far from here that holds meetings for telepaths." Raven said over breakfast.

Charles said nothing as he lifted the fork slowly to his mouth.

"Good you'll need your strength, and maybe even get help there." She added.

_Help find Erik? _

Charles suddenly shoved the bland breakfast in his mouth and finished in seconds. He tossed his cardigan over his shoulders and crashed his wheelchair through the front door.

"Did I make a mistake?" Raven asked aloud to the wide-eyed other remaining people at the table.

Charles' arms quickly strained with the effort and he flew past honking cars. He wasn't far from the building, it was next door.

He banged into the door and suddenly felt self-conscience. A taller man opened the door for him. Charles looked up and met a pair of striking wintergreen eyes that made him gasp slightly. They made it to the tables and Charles saw Emma and a few others, but he didn't recognize any of them. He eyed this new man he'd met at the door.

He had black shoulder length hair and a prominent nose, elegant in a way.

"I'm Charles…" He gulped, he felt power in this man.

"Loki…" He said with a smile.

**Surprise! I wanted to introduce more marvel characters, what better way that a telepath club? :) Reviews are appreciated! **


	10. Show Me Your Teeth

**Ok so… greatly enjoyed the last chapter, Shaw leaving Erik alone was never an option, sorry Erik… Thanks to Little Draca, SterlingIceDragon, LaPepita, PrincessJim4.0, pinbot, and Cassy27, your reviews were amazing…. And if you couldn't tell, I have no beta and I don't care for having one since they take forever to get back to me so I just released them into the wild and accept my errors! ^,^ Thank you!**

**Erik POV**

He slowly came to. Everything around him looked white and he thought for a moment he was in heaven even after all the wrongdoings he'd done in his short life, though they were all in the name of his family's honor.

He sucked in the air in harsh shallow breaths as he fought for air. He started dry heaving and failed to get anything up since he'd eaten and drank nothing in three days.

Most of the time he slept, but when he couldn't he focused his entire mind on Charles. He felt awful for leaving, but he just had to be the selfish one and want more of what Charles couldn't give.

Looks as if his libido wouldn't be wasted, he cringed as he felt a wave of heat pass over him.

_Bamf!_

He stared up at Azazel's blue eyes.

Erik stared him down like a predator, but then he saw something in his red fist.

_Water!_

Erik lunged for him and wretched it from his hand and ran to the corner and hid it behind him. He felt stupid, but it was his instinct. If he shoved it in his mouth and downed it too fast he might go into shock so he decided to start drinking it slowly after the other mutant left.

Erik clutched the source of life in his hands. He hated himself right now. If he ever got out he'd slay that man. He was as conflicted as a child and so stupid to believe in Shaw's ways of mutant supremacy.

He was angry and the water, though half emptied, gave him strength. He concentrated his power and reached for the walls.

If Shaw wanted him to manipulate the room then he would!

Erik's face contorted as he pushed his limits. The veins in his arms bulged with the effort and his face went red and his teeth were bared. He was pissed and was draining the last of his reserves.

The wall shrank and coiled like twisted wires and then suddenly snapped and Erik's hold released and he fell to his knees.

Erik let out an audible roar as he tried harder to pull the wall apart.

_Nothing…_

Erik's face paled as he stared at his hands in disbelief.

"No!" Erik snarled as he reached for anything, but to no avail. He was powerless… _and human_.

Shaw could rape his body by any means, but now he'd raped his mentality, his entire identity was wiped from existence.

_Erik screamed._

He punched the walls until his fists bled and then he simply couldn't anymore. For hours he'd banged on the walls and yelled out Shaw's name, forcing him to recognize what he'd done.

_Taking the weapon from a murderer didn't make any less of one…_ Erik thought as he clenched his ruined hand.

He didn't know what else to do once he looked at the wall his eyes widened.

He'd manipulated the wall just enough to where he could just barely see the features of Charles' face stare back at him through the silver sheen.

Erik stared back at it and realized that of anyone he would be the only one to see it. It would've bypasses anyone else's notice.

He quickly embraced his humanity, Shaw wouldn't be expecting that. Though Shaw once told him his power was beautiful, what now?

Erik's stomach rumbled for the thousandth time and he couldn't even fathom the thought of actually getting any kind of sustenance.

_What am I supposed to do, cut my foot off or something?_ Erik thought morbidly.

He started counting the holes in the wall he'd made on the first day, twenty-seven…

He quickly started to fall asleep again from sheer boredom and there was nothing he could do. His eyes widened as he felt his ribs, more prominent now…

He cringed and tucked himself in the far corner; opposite the wall he'd relieved himself in yesterday.

His mind felt like it was pounding, everything hurt and he shifted in his sleep, causing his leg to stretch out and he grimaced and quickly pulled it back in. Shaw definitely hadn't been gentle and by the look of things, he didn't plan on it for the future.

Erik groaned at the discomfort in his legs and abdomen…

"Fuck…" Erik mumbled. His swirling thoughts were swept away once he heard the sound of a teleport. Erik's eyes widened and he prayed it was a sandwich… garbage for all he cared.

Shaw stood above him; much like a deity would in preordained battles, standing above the mortal man.

Erik was just a mortal… powerless.

He lied there, unresponsive.

"I know you're awake…" Shaw smiled.

Erik remained silent until Shaw's boot went into his side.

With a yelp, Erik stared into his tormentor's eyes.

Shaw was gloating and he knew it. Then Erik could see an apple in his hand. He didn't lunge for like last time, surely Shaw would beat him for it so Erik waited for what was to come.

Shaw stomped hi foot on the floor and Erik crawled to the spot, humiliated, yet hunger drove every other urge completely out of hindsight. Erik would've eaten the hand that held the apple too, but then he couldn't live with himself after that.

Shaw unzipped his pants.

Erik registered exactly what he wanted…

He wouldn't fight this time… depravation took over then Erik pulled his waistband down.

His cheeks burned as Shaw pushed completely into his mouth. Erik gagged and pulled back coughing, clearly he'd never done this before. Shaw seemed disappointed and took another bite of the apple, Erik winced knowing that left him with less food. He grabbed Shaw firmly and planted his mouth firmly over the tip of his cock.

Erik could hear his sharp intake of breath; he just hoped he'd have enough food left.

Throwing his dignity out the window he tried to do it again, taking him fully until he gagged again and tried not let go. He used his tongue to his advantage and laved at Shaw's tip and then into the slit. He looked up into Shaw's eyes, only seeing lust…

Erik's brows furrowed as Shaw started thrusting in his mouth again. He cheeked it instead; there was no way he would be able to swallow him again without throwing up the precious water.

Shaw pushed past his teeth again and Erik barely took his length. Erik pulled his mouth from Shaw's now redden cock. It didn't take long for Erik to feel that length slap across his face.

He shuddered in anger, though careful not to show it. He would fuck this man up good if he'd ever get the chance.

Erik didn't want to risk losing any of his fluids so he did the most inhumane thing he could possibly do.

He lied on all fours and pressed his cheek to the floor, knowing Shaw would take the bait.

Erik bit his own fingers as Shaw pushed in without any such lube save for what Erik managed to make with his tongue. He hissed as Shaw quickened his pace, but he was pushing much harder than the first time. Erik could feel his hot tears puddle on the floor, covering his cheek with its sting.

Every wound that managed to patch itself overnight diminished with each time Erik's palms pressed harder into the floor. Shaw went slower now, enjoying every sound his now human slave made. Erik's arms were shaking now; he wouldn't be able hold himself up much longer.

Shaw somehow noticed Erik's shaky posture and righted him in his lap. His back was pressed into Shaw's chest and then Erik could feel more inches as he slid down Shaw's length. Shaw's hands grabbed for Erik's wrists, twisting the metal that chafed his skin along with it.

He hissed in pain as his arms were raised above his head, while Shaw's other hand ran down his arm and then ribs.

Erik watched the apple roll to the other side of the room. It had his complete undivided attention.

He needed that, but Shaw would snatch it up from the moment Erik noticed it.

_No fucking way_… Erik thought.

He started moving in sync with Shaw's timed thrusts now; Thinking solely of that fucking bitten apple.

Erik panted as Shaw slammed him down firmly… a symphony of slapping flesh rang in Erik's ears, hate somehow still fueled him. He'd managed to turn around to face Shaw without completely pulling him out. The effort made Erik grimace. He put his hands firmly on Shaw's clothed shoulders and bucked his hips, hoping the effort would turn Shaw's attention fully on him.

It worked…

Shaw now grabbed Erik's narrow hips and moved him to the way he wanted, while Erik simply threw his pride to the wind.

Shaw started reaching there, Erik could tell instinctually and he grabbed Shaw's face and kissed him while his arms wrapped around his neck.

Erik threw any thoughts to the back of his mind as his sole focus rode his body on Shaw's. He kissed him through teeth and tongue, wanting Shaw to be done already plagued his mind. He even put more effort once Shaw's hit his prostate. Erik gasped, like he did once Shaw found it the night earlier.

Erik contracted as Shaw hit that same spot again and again. He could feel his length stiffen between his legs now. His hands tangled through Shaw's hair and he bit his lower lip through teeth. Erik wanted to bite harder, but he didn't.

Then Shaw went slower, pulling almost all the way out and then slowly back in while Erik tried to maintain his composure. He could feel his cheeks burn with the effort and then it all shattered and he couldn't bear to have Shaw see his face.

Words escape Erik as he felt his insides clench on his maker. He leaned heavy against Shaw's shoulder, pulling back the shirt and coat with it. Buttons ripped from their seams skittered across the floor from Shaw's coat. Erik rode him out until he couldn't take it anymore and his seed went across Shaw's chest.

Erik's teeth sank into the soft flesh of Shaw's collarbone. He could feel warmth spreading inside him, knowing Shaw was satisfied. Erik's nails went through Shaw's back as he finished himself.

Erik wasn't proud of himself, but Shaw almost threw him to the floor as he got up. Erik winced as his back hit the floor. He quickly went back on all fours and pressed his cheek to Shaw's ankle.

He couldn't think of anything else to do, but it seemed as if was slave-like enough that Shaw approved and patted his head.

_It was better than getting slapped in the face by his…_ Erik closed his eyes and feigned interest in the touch by pressing his face into the palm of Shaw's hand.

Shaw didn't kick him this time and Erik then assumed he'd done better this time.

Shaw cleaned himself and then pulled out some kind of thick leather

Erik stared at the collar as Shaw buckled it around his neck, like a dog.

He could feel his cheeks burn as Shaw continued to run his hand through Erik's hair, matting it, causing his bangs to cover half his face. It wasn't until everything was over that Shaw decided to speak.

"You've done quite well little Erik, put more effort into next time and I may reward you." Shaw smiled and snapped his fingers and Azazel teleported in and out of the room, taking Shaw with him.

Erik scramble across the floor and cradled the apple in his hands.

"All for you…" He said and slowly took a bite, relishing the sweet taste and juice that filled his now completely dry mouth. He shifted and cried out: Shaw must've cracked something when he'd kicked him and Erik was just now feeling the effects.

Erik ate everything from the apple, including the seeds, which carried traces of cyanide, but he hadn't remembered that until after he'd eaten all of it down to the core and stem. He lied down and nursed his invisible would and ignored the quickly growing puddle beneath him.

His eyes wandered to the Charles that was invisible to everyone's eye s but his. He needed to see him. Erik got up and cursed while he clutched his right hip in the process. Even his tailbone was sore from everything. Maybe next time he should try something else that wasn't so strenuous.

He managed to make it halfway across the room until his drained strength caused him to fall to his knees. Blood ran from his hands when he'd punched the walls from earlier.

He looked up at the Charles-like face and wept, as if were his guardian angel carved from pain and anger.

**Charles POV**

It was day four and his third meeting with Loki and he'd learned an awful lot about his new friend.

They wouldn't even talk during meetings, it was all mental and they both managed to sharpen each other's mental capabilities.

Loki had a brother, which the relationship between them was unsure in Charles' opinion. He thought briefly if they were together at one point, but he didn't feel brave enough to ask.

_So my boyfriend's been missing and I was wondering if you knew a man named Sebastian Shaw…_Charles thought.

Loki's eyes widened for a moment and he folded his hands and closed his eyes. Charles could feel raw mental energy radiating from him and into all the minds of the room.

_Emma!_ Charles' mental voice almost screamed out.

Loki had found her, though she used her power to escape notice, she couldn't get past the God's mind.

Charles and Loki walked her from the 'friendly' telepath club and escorted her through the door. Loki's nails dug into her arm and she shrieked. Charles may have been too decent to do such and thing, but Loki was the Trickster God and marveled in the thought of harming another.

As soon as she was assaulted she shifted to her diamond form. Charles' angry features reflected through the shiny shards that shone on the walls.

Loki stared for a moment and then came back once he heard Charles' angry shout.

"Where's Erik?" Charles demanded.

Loki's placid face scared Emma and then his hand shot out and he gripped her neck. She smiled, knowing it was futile to harm her in this state.

Loki was no mortal; he crushed her arm and felt the shards through his ironclad grasp.

"I am a God, you dare address me as a mere mortal?" Loki grinned wickedly and squeezed harder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Loki… calm down please." Charles was now worried for her, he had no idea how powerful his telepath new friend was.

Loki pulled his hand back and forced the other through her chest, slicing through the diamond as if were mere paper. She retreated to her normal from against her will as Loki pried her from it.

Emma gasped and she didn't even try to fight the raven haired god.

"I… I don't know exactly where they've taken him, the room, but I'm not running with him anymore." She said through tears.

Never had Charles seen this side of her, but he didn't want to go back, not when they were this close to finding Erik.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Charles stood down and talked to her slowly.

Loki looked up and pulled out a small blue cube that entranced Charles, but he looked up with him.

Azazel stood; tail swishing behind him in awe of Loki's powers.

"He's with me, we aren't with Shaw anymore, and Janos is at the hotel." Emma pleaded.

"Then you can come with us." Charles took her hand and Loki's.

The god snorted as he took Azazel's hand and they all teleported back to the mansion.

Loki's eyes widened as he took in the scene of the other mutants. He liked Midgar now that things were getting interesting after befriending a new telepath. Thought that wasn't Loki's only power.

"Well this is getting us farther isn't it?" Loki sat down at the head chair of the table.

"Where do we start looking?" Charles asked as Azazel as he started writing down the paths that led them through Oxford and the next town over.

**Ok… Started involving Loki and he seems to be getting the group together quite well, thank you for all the reviews, they kept me going and they are like much need cookies for a starving artist! **

**Thank you PrincessJim4.0, my new beta that lives with me so now I don't need one! ^,^**


	11. Losing Your Memories

**I have received over four thousand visitors on this story, thanks for the reviews! ****Thanks to Little Draca, SterlingIceDragon, LaPepita, PrincessJim4.0, pinbot, Cassy27, and ItSureAintSad, you really opened my eyes and helped! Verbal internet punches are good for the author's soul, thank you! XD**

**This next POV will be from the Hellfire Club and the rift named Erik that disbanded them. Note, this is set before Emma meets up with Charles, technically at the beginning of chapter 9, though it will be set back in present mode with Shaw's POV… Everyone get that? Ok!**

**Azazel POV**

Emma grew tired of Shaw's new game rather quickly. He hadn't paid any attention to her since day four.., five? She hadn't been sure. Azazel was growing impatient with Shaw as well, but Janos wanted nothing to do with anything that went on behind that metal wall. They could both hear Erik yelling again.

"He turned him human Emma." Azazel told her, eyes widened in disbelief. If there was anyone that appreciated that a mutation was beautiful, it was Shaw. He couldn't understand the twisted inner-workings of his superior's brain, it was next to impossible. He knew Erik would die soon if he didn't get anything to eat or drink.

"I have to help him, even if it means going against him." He nodded towards the wall. Emma's eyes widened as Shaw sent her the mental link.

"He wants to leave now…" She said aloud to the other man.

"So this is how it's going to go, comrade?" He frowned at Emma. She pulled a bottle of water from the cabinet and handed it to him.

"Don't make a sound." She placed it in his scarlet hands. He nodded and teleported to the metal room. Azazel looked over and took Shaw and teleported out without a second glance he knew that would break him. Shaw

"Einfach weg." Erik said through the wall. He understood Erik's words, though he doubted Erik wanted him to go away once he'd find out about the water.

_It was awful…_ he's gotten thinner… Azazel's thoughts reached Emma's mental link.

_It can't be helped now… he has to sleep… _Emma responded.

Shaw looked placid and relatively cheerful from what they could observe.

Azazel's blue eyes cast downwards as he thought of a way he could help Erik.

"Maybe you should just let him die." Emma said with a straight face.

"Fick nicht…" Azazel cursed.

"Distract him, you know." He waved his hands in such a manner that made Emma sneer at him.

"You still love him, though he's crazy now that he has Erik again." Azazel's words made Emma think for herself.

"Fine." She said.

Azazel watched as she followed Shaw into the other office room. Azazel had to help him, he teleported back into the windowless, metal room. As soon as he got in he looked around for a change and saw blood smeared the floor in various places. Erik was against the far corner sobbing. Even Azazel felt like a monster for letting it continue.

He watched Erik gaze up at him, staring daggers at him; Azazel couldn't blame him for that either. Azazel could see shades of purple beneath the other man's eyes.

He watched as Erik crawled cautiously towards him. Without warning the broken man before him lunged towards Azazel.

All he meant was to hand him the bottle of water, but it didn't turn out that way.

Erik growled at him and clutched the water between his bare legs.

Azazel wanted to give him his coat, that way he would stop shaking, but Shaw would've known so he decided against it. Then Erik started screaming and tried tearing out the walls, but then fell on his knees in defeat. Tears almost filled Azazel's eyes as he watched him scream and beat his fists on the wall, though he managed to pull out a small portion of the left wall.

He teleported out of the cell before that anger could be directed at him.

He looked around, but couldn't see Shaw or Emma, but judging by the sounds coming from the next room over he could tell that Emma was on top.

He shuddered at the thought and went through to the front office where Janos was.

"I'm sorry… you were right." Azazel told him.

"Of course I was." Janos replied, while angrily stapling a stack of papers together.

"We need to leave." He continued. Azazel nodded, this madness had to stop somewhere.

"I'll get Emma," Azazel teleported through to the next room.

He could tell that Emma was done by the messages she was sending him.

_It's done… he's done, can we leave now because I can't deal with this sick obsession anymore… _Emma's mental voice was practically screaming. Azazel cringed as she came into the room. He felt like her cold diamond wall was around them now.

"Ja." He grabbed her hand and they went through to the front office.

"Comrade…" Azazel held out his hand and Janos planted his own along with Emma, they all teleported to the neighboring city. They ended up in an unoccupied hotel room on the third floor.

"We can't go back and get him." Janos said as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"No, we need help… fuck." Emma was pissed that she ended up having to fuck Shaw one last time, even though he didn't love her anymore. She frowned at that as she looked over the city pamphlet.

"So Charles and company are back at their little mansion place and we are… not far." She crossed a 't' on the map.

"There's a telepath club a few blocks down the opposite road from here, surely they are going there for any answers?" Azazel said with a smile. Things were starting to look up now.

"I wonder what he's going to do once he finds out that we're gone." Janos said.

"He'll find a way through that wall…" Emma smiled.

**Shaw POV **

Once he realized they were gone he knew he was alone… _again, but he still had Erik_.

He slammed his hands on the wall and forced his power through it, melting a large hole through it. He could see his precious Erik in the middle of the floor in a fetal position.

Shaw pulled off the cuffs around Erik's ankles and wrists while some of his skin went with the metal.

He gathered the tall thin man in his arms and carried him out. Erik's eyes looked vacant as he looked up at him. Shaw wanted to take him far away where it could just be the two of them. On his way out the back door Erik started convulsing in his arms and Shaw was stunned and terrified. Fear blinded him as he wrapped a blanket around him. Once Erik lost consciousness and stopped thrashing, Shaw knew he couldn't keep him here anymore. He carried him from the room and towards his car. He carefully placed Erik in the passenger seat and sped off to the nearest hospital.

Once Erik was in a bed and stabilized Shaw thought up an elaborate lie for the nurse to hear. He looked up and knew he had to contact Charles Xavier now… or Erik wouldn't make it through the night. The nurse informed that Erik had sleep deprivation that caused the seizure. He felt a hint of guilt, all he'd wanted was to keep him by his side. There was little chance that Erik would forgive him; he clearly wasn't one to let anything go. He would hold onto it as a dying wish, hopefully he would live and pursue Shaw once again.

**Charles POV**

In the day that followed, Charles had learned a lot about his new counterparts. Janos had a beautiful accent to rival his own, and Azazel was a rather calm man, despite his appearance, though Charles had never been one to make assumptions. He knew Emma had once loved the madman, Sebastian Shaw.

_I'm sorry for that…._ Charles told Emma through their mental link.

_Whatever… I got a lead though… _She smiled at him.

"Good!" Charles shouted out loud.

"Wait…" She looked at her phone, and read Shaw's number, expecting to hear screams on the other end. To her surprise, his voice was panic driven.

"What happened?" Emma eyes widened as she took in the news.

"What is it Emma?" Charles asked her.

She hissed as she hung up the voice and started yelling a string of curse words.

"He fucking ruined everything!" Emma shouted to herself.

"What?" Charles tried not to force her to tell him anything, but he was getting slightly desperate.

"Erik is in the hospital now; it's out of Shaw's hands." She threw her phone on the ground, and stomped a diamond heel over it.

"Azazel, Charles, let's go." She helped the professor over and gave Azazel the coordinates.

_Bamf!_

The three left in a billowy cloud of smoke.

"So we get left behind while Sparkles, Wheels, and Big Red go save the day?" Raven frowned. Alex laughed at their new nicknames.

"Guess so, maybe we should pick up the house so Charles doesn't kill us?" Sean actually had a bright idea for once. They all went scrambling down the stairs and shot off in different directions.

Raven mocked Sean as he mopped the floor, while she grew five extra arms and dusted off three different shelves at once.

"I am so jealous…" Alex laughed at her impressive cleaning abilities.

Charles frowned as he looked at the desk clerk high up in her chair. She didn't seem easily distracted. He put a hand on his temple and she opened the door to the Intensive Care Unit. He could see _him…_

Shaw was clothed in an innocent white, clearly defeating its purpose.

"Where is he?" Charles did his best not to tear apart Shaw's mind at the moment, his vast blue eyes widened as Shaw nodded to the door behind him. Shaw's expressionless face terrified him and he could tell the older man was holding back his panic.

Charles slowly pushed his way across the room and saw Erik for the first time in a few weeks. Erik's cheeks were sharper, more prominent. His face looked ghostly as well as the darkness beneath his eyes that were a fair shade of purple.

"Erik, I'm sorry." Charles slumped over his thin frame and cried. The telepath knew he couldn't probe deep into Erik's mind at the moment; for fear that he would shatter him. He could just barely feel Erik's mind against his. Then something more terrible than darkness surrounded him. Somewhere in his mind he could feel Erik's desperate need to sleep and he caused the telepath to slumber as well.

**Shaw POV**

He watched as Charles slumped against Erik's chest. They were clearly having some form of unseen engagement. He pulled Charles angrily from Erik's chest and put him against the back of the wheelchair. He owed this to Erik…

Shaw placed his hands on Charles' thighs and pushed his pure energy into Charles' legs. He could feel himself weaken slightly, but Charles stopped him. Shaw's eyes widened once Charles planted his hands firmly on his temple and drove his entire mind forward. Shaw screamed as visions of his many years flashed before him.

_A young Erik being pulled from his parents, wrenching the metal gate… Erik's anger as a child, Shaw's dominant fatherly ways that shifted far beyond that…. The pleasure he got from touching Erik, whether it was kissing or hitting him… It was an addiction that would never end its vicious cycle of twisted love. He knew he'd never give up Erik… Not in this lifetime. _

**Charles POV**

Charles tore memories of Erik apart from the seams of Shaw's mind. This man never stood a chance against Charles at his strongest. Everything was ripping away from Shaw's mind… even his name had been removed. Charles shouted as he pulled away from Shaw. The older man fell to the ground and stared at the ceiling and became silent.

Charles knew this man would never come back for Erik now that he had taken everything.

Once the nurses heard the shouts they accessed the situation immediately and took Shaw to a room where he would most likely be staying at. Charles huffed for air as he looked back over towards Erik.

_He was gone!_

_When did this happen?_ Charles wondered as panic quickly filled his head. He wheeled through the doors and across the parking lot; he knew where Erik would have gone.

_The bluffs… _

Charles took a deep breath as he watched Erik's gown catch in the wind. Charles was scared, but he tried to keep optimistic and calm.

"Erik… everything is okay now." He raised his hands gently towards the man on the edge of the bluffs.

"He will never leave me." Erik said in a raspy tone. Charles faced Erik and saw how vacant and empty his eyes looked.

"He doesn't know you anymore… he never did, not even his own name." Charles reached for Erik. He was surprised once Erik stumbled to his knees and tears ran down the front of Charles' shirt.

"It's going to be alright love." Charles assured him and he placed Erik on his lap and started to wheel them both to Emma and Azazel.

Emma's eyes widened as she found out what had happened to Shaw; clearly he would have gone mad anyways, so the psych ward in the right wing of the hospital was a perfect place for him. If she seemed worried or upset, she hadn't shown it. Azazel smiled once he saw Erik safely in Charles' arms.

"Can we go home now?" Erik curled tighter in Charles' lap. It had amazed the telepath that Erik could fit into his lap now…

**The story does not stop here, I plan on carrying it much farther along and it's a new beginning! Reviews are appreciated and you get your name in the wall of honor! :D**


	12. It Was Not Your Fault But Mine

**Thanks for the reviews! ****Thanks to Little Draca, SterlingIceDragon, LaPepita, PrincessJim4.0, pinbot, Cassy27, ItSureAintSad and MarzipanPig . **

**The story does not stop here, I plan on carrying it much farther along and it's a new beginning! Reviews are appreciated and you get your name in the wall of honor! :D Oh as for Azazel speaking German in the past chapter… whoops, supposed to be Russian, but I forgot to fix that and now I don't want to go in and have to redo the entire chapter like the first one with the keycard and blah blah blah, so… Azazel can speak German as well… XD**

**I dedicate this chapter to you MarzipanPig, my newest and faithful reviewer! Check out her McFassy fic, the Suit Incident, it is simply amazing and my current favorite! **

**Charles POV**

Once Erik was properly placed in Charles' rather large bed, the entire family intended to make him fatter. Charles would grind down different kinds of vitamins and various medicines to keep Erik calm and well nourished. The professor monitored everything he ate and drank, almost to the point of becoming a stalker. He would taste Erik's food before feeding him, much like a king's servant would. Erik smiled once Charles had sent him the mental image.

_It was at least an improvement… coming from Erik. _Charles thought.

He fluffed up Erik's pillow without managing to fall out of his wheelchair. The telepath could feel anger rise within his weak lover's heart.

The was no way he could exorcise that anger by killing Shaw, the man was no longer in his right mind now. Charles did his best to help Erik, though he could feel the jealousy and regret emanating from him as he used his powers,

Powers that Erik no longer had.

He shuddered and kept that thought in; he didn't want to upset Erik in his current state. After a few days Erik was able to talk again, though he didn't have much to say. He would always call Charles to the bed and stayed by his side throughout the entire night.

Within the week, Erik's absence in the kitchen had left Alex as the main cook. Hank couldn't be trusted with all the scientific experiments he usually did; they would end up eating someone's chromosomes as his next project.

Alex clearly wasn't in favor of the decision.

He managed to make the food edible enough, to everyone's surprise, yet the look on Erik's face once the food was brought to him was something utterly different.

**Erik POV**

The pitiful excuse that Charles called food looked horrifying. If he hadn't been starving for three weeks then he would not have eaten it. He was able to eat by himself. Erik hated needing help with everything, though he was surprised once Charles decided not to hire a personal assistant to watch over him while Charles would go to work. Erik brought the fork to his lips as he tasted the newest concoction from Alex's so-called cooking.

"Oh my god…" Erik slowly chewed, tasting it for the first time.

"What's wrong?" Charles came speeding to the bedside, knocking things over in his wake.

"Umm… nothing, I just think that this just proved that Alex's cooking has evolved." It tasted like normal food now. After two weeks of Alex being in the kitchen, he may have gotten a bit better. It wasn't grainy or his hamburgers that had somehow managed to get turned into soup.

"Still doesn't even resemble what food looks like. But it tastes better." Erik took another forkful. The fact that he couldn't use the powers he once had didn't even faze him just yet. He didn't even want to dwell on that fact.

Charles 'smile brought out his own, less cute smile that resembled a shark's. That action made Charles laugh with him.

"So, now that you've criticized Alex's cooking, I think you've improved greatly." Charles beamed with happiness and it was affecting Erik at the moment. Charles pulled back the cover and felt Erik's bare stomach; he could feel muscle rather than bone, much better than what it was two weeks ago.

"Feels much better too…" Charles looked up at Erik, who wore the same grin.

"Umm… I don't think that's a good idea Erik, not at the moment." Charles quickly calmed the desire that poured from within Erik.

Erik wouldn't be simply calmed and Charles should have seen that coming, but Erik had already pulled him from the wheelchair and into his lap.

"Umm… uh reflexes are improving and your strength has been… umm restored." Charles stammered as he fought for words.

Erik's lips were on his in seconds, he was surprised that the older man hadn't cut off his words. Nevertheless, Charles equally shared the passion between them. Clearly whatever happened to Erik hadn't completely ruined him.

**Charles POV**

He could get just subtle images of what happened to Erik and what he had endured just to get an apple had disturbed the telepath. Though he hadn't known that Erik's power was gone until he had told him through the mental images, Charles had figured out that much. He realized that he was in love with a warrior who didn't mind shedding tears, but he stayed strong until his brain could no longer function. That part was what had scared Charles the most, until Erik had a seizure; he hadn't given up on him. Charles didn't forget the fact that this happened all because Erik wanted to help him; even though they could still continue a relationship with Charles remaining in the wheelchair. He was mad, but he'd been able to hold it in this long. He wanted to yell at Erik and his sheer stupidity and selfish acts that had caused him to end up there in the first place.

Charles took a deep breath and pulled away from Erik.

"Why?" Charles' tear-filled blue eyes stared back at him. Erik's gaze went to the floor as he sat up and drew back the comforter and sheets.

"It's not that important Charles." He said as he stood up for the first time in a few weeks during his recovery. He was clad in nothing but dark briefs, while Charles tried not to stare, even though he was pissed at him.

Charles was fuming, he couldn't hide his anger anymore, and he then sent a wave of frustration through Erik's mind. His posture stiffened as Charles' feelings filtered through him.

"It must have been that important for you to just leave me!" Charles shouted. Erik turned and slammed his hands down on the sides of Charles' armrests in anger.

"It's done, there's nothing you can do about it now," Erik's metallic eyes burned, "It's done and gone, and Shaw is gone…" Erik was mad at the fact that Shaw had gone insane. It would be pointless to slaw an insane man, it was almost cruel, despite what he had done.

Charles took this all in and it never stopped what he was about to do and slapped Erik on the cheek.

"For me?" Charles shouted louder, "What does this even have to do with me?" His hand slapped Erik's other cheek.

Erik's eyes widened and his cheeks burned from Charles' anger as he took a step back. He slowly backed away from Charles. It shocked him that Charles was so upset that he actually had struck him across the face, twice at that. Erik was smart enough to back away the next time, to avoid getting hit again.

This action only caused Charles' fumes to ignite like vapors.

"Shut up Erik, you've lost what's most important to you because of me!" He yelled, "You no longer have a power because of what that monster did to you!"

**Erik POV**

"That doesn't matter anymore, that's not what I want either." The calmness of Erik's tone seemed to anger Charles even further. Erik watched as the man that now stood no less than four feet from the ground seemed to grow within his rage. Before Erik could anticipate the lamp coming, it shattered against his leg. His eyes widened and he started smiling when his gaze traveled to the floor.

"What's so funny huh Erik?" Charles' tone matched that of a wailing siren.

Charles clearly couldn't see anything through his rage. Erik couldn't help but laugh and walk back over to him.

The professor swatted his hands angrily at Erik's as he grabbed to stop his flailing hands. Charles managed to get a few swats in, but Erik was more determined that he. Charles started sucking in sobs as Erik lifted him to his feet and swung him in a hug. Erik smiled broadly as Charles eyes lit up as he moved through the air by Erik's hand.

"Charles, don't be stupid." Erik sat him on the bed, and with his other leg he had kicked the wheelchair over. Charles huffed, that was a part of him and Erik just disrespected it.

"Hey!" He hissed at Erik.

"Hey yourself." Erik kept smiling, and Charles had no idea why. The professor watched as Erik dropped to his knees and took off his black penny loafer along with his grey argyle sock and started touching his foot.

"Stop that Erik, you know that won't…" Charles words stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh my God…" He accent had never been so prominent.

Erik's smile somehow grew and Charles sat there, entranced as his third toe wiggled slightly.

He looked over to his right foot and moved the toes as well.

"This is what it was all for Charles." Erik was brushing his cheek against Charles' foot.

_I should have seen this coming…_ Erik thought, but before he could say anything gigantic tears spilled over Charles' face.

"Oh!" Charles moved his ankle slowly, for maybe four months he had to live this way, and now this angel, this Erik, had given back what he had taken away. If Erik knew what a mistake he would make by twisting that bullet behind him and hitting Charles, he would have taken the bullet himself. Charles understood that fully now. He had gone through events way worse than hell just to get it back for him.

More tears spilled down Charles' face and Erik could feel the onslaught of overwhelming joy that blurred his senses. He didn't think about how strong Charles' mind really was until he almost toppled over from the joy.

Erik couldn't wait anymore for what was to come, _or rather who would…_ Charles instantly caught the thought and lifted his legs slowly and gently onto the bed and scampered near the safety of the pillows.

He looked up at Erik, though he was probably ten pounds lighter, he looked amazing, and he was hungry, for _him…_

Charles let out an eep as Erik tore the covers from the bed. He wasn't nice to Charles' clothing either. The pants were ripped from the seams and the shirt and sweater vest were helpless against the powerhouse that was Erik. He let out a growl as the pants were tossed aside. Charles' noises went from high pitch squeaks and then to gasps.

Erik could have listen to the symphonies of Charles' voice all night long, he intended to do just that…

**Charles POV**

The telepath whimpered as Erik's hands brushed across his temple and then trailed slowly down his cheek, continuing down to the nape of his neck. Erik stopped there for a moment and massaged it with his lips, gently running them across his shoulders. Charles shuddered when teeth gently grazed his collarbone.

Erik watched as the other men trembled against his touches.

_I wouldn't dare rush this…_ Erik warned himself.

Charles let out a moan as Erik's tongue ran slowly up the other side of his face, leaving a scorching trail of heat where the skin had gotten wet. Charles could feel a hot hand pressing gently into his back, massaging the spot. He could feel Erik's hand clasp harder against his back while gooseflesh prickled the exposed skin.

"Aaahhh!" Charles whimpered as Erik's other hand brushed a thumb over a dark nipple. Erik's teeth teased Charles' bottom lip, making it a deeper swollen pink. Erik could feel the telepath shudder and he then tossed his head back. Erik seized the moment and laved his neck with his skilled tongue.

"Mmmfff." Charles managed as he bit down on his bottom lip. That slightly crooked grin had enamored Erik. His lips met once more with Charles' and their tongues danced the song of desire, leaving both stiff with need. Erik's hand withdrew from Charles' back and it snaked lower, to a place Charles thought he would never feel again. He gasped once that hand peeled the waistband of his underwear.

Erik let it snap back into place, causing Charles to flinch in surprise rather than in pain. Erik knew that Charles wouldn't feel much pain once he was feeling pleasure; it seemed to offset the balance between the two. Charles gasped again once Erik's hand edged closer to an unfamiliar spot that he wanted to know so much more deeply, probably though, not as much as Erik at the moment.

The aggressive licking could only take him so far and then Charles wanted more. He pressed his tented pants against Erik's thigh. He responded rather quickly to Charles' desire, running two fingers along the length of his erection. Charles let out a whimper.

Erik palmed him through his trousers, while gently, yet firmly pinching his arse with the other hand.

"Ahh Erik!" Charles huffed as he rose half a foot from the bed once he'd felt the pinch.

Now Charles understood that it didn't hurt much once he was in the state of desire. His arms wrapped around Erik's neck and he kissed him harder.

"Oh God Erik, I don't know how much longer I can take this love." Charles admitted. Erik rubbed his cheek against Charles' and he responded with a deep groan.

"Oh!" Charles mouthed as he felt a part of Erik's erection against the front of his thigh. He could see that the fabric of the briefs were straining to the point of almost ripping, but before he could address it, Erik had a firm grasp on his hips and laid him back down on the bed.

"Oh… oh my, how groovy…" Charles grinned, Erik's own smile came at the mention of Charles' favorite word. Erik leaned over and planted a firm kiss on those cherry red lips. His mouth devoured him, like a starved man. He didn't need to dwell much on that last thought. All that mattered was Charles…and get his lover's rocks off.

Erik wasn't quite sure where to even begin, yet he could count each pulse that throbbed between his legs.

"God Charles… How do you manage to stay so fucking perfect?" Erik breathed in his ear.

"I'm not." Charles smiled, that was the image of perfection in Erik's mind.

With that last statement, Erik intended to prove to this man the he was, in fact, perfect. His tongue laved against Charles' own. Kissing men was far different from women, Erik knew that much from the way Charles had been projecting his thoughts.

"Stop thinking Charles." Erik nipped his shoulder and caused the man beneath him to jerk upwards against the scarlet and midnight blue pillows. The colors made Charles seem far more pale.

"Yes… yes okay!" Charles moaned once Erik's hands pulled back his waistband again. Erik watched as Charles length rose from beneath the cotton.

"Oh…" Erik smiled and cocked an eyebrow up and blew a kiss to Charles. Erik's piercing eyes looked up at him as his tongue trailed up the vein underside of Charles' cock.

"Shit!" Charles moaned. It had been four months since he felt anything down there. Everything Erik did, felt like a dam exploding open. Tremors went down Charles spine as Erik's tongue played over the slit. Tears welled in the corners of the professor's eyes.

Erik's mouth closed over the tip of his over-sensitive cock.

"God Erik!" Charles moaned as he clasped the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

**Erik POV**

He adored the half lidded gaze that Charles wore. Not only did it make his elongated dark lashes seem even longer, but his usually bright blue eyes were an almost full blown black with desire.

Erik was so far from being done…

"You look positively exceptional…" Erik grazed his teeth on the bottom of Charles' tip, eliciting further moans and gasps from him. Erik then ripped the side of Charles' underwear with his teeth, Charles tried not to scream, _Fuck me!_

Erik relayed the message, he would... but Charles wasn't ready for him just yet. Erik grinned as his tongue trailed even lower to Charles' balls. He took one in his mouth, causing Charles to cry out in pleasure. Erik intended to use that against him for a minute.

"You know the prostate isn't far from here…" Erik eyed him. His finger trailed to the small nub of flesh between the now swollen organs. He pressed slightly inward, causing Charles to jerk upright this time. Erik massaged the spot, just barely brushing his prostate.

Charles banged the back of his head against the headboard and tried not to finish too soon.

Erik sensed this right away and withdrew his hand and brought it to his mouth. They were chest to chest now. Erik then pushed his finger into Charles' mouth. The professor sucked on it like a whore, though Erik would have never admitted that, even to himself.

"Yes suck it Charles, you'll want it nice and wet." Erik licked the side of Charles' face, matting his hair against his forehead. He pushed his finger in a bit deeper, Charles didn't gag, it fact, he took it all in stride.

Erik was enraptured, Charles liked to suck…

He let out a growl of desire as he pulled back his finger. Charles let out a little whimper, but then an audible gasp as Erik's tongue dared to go down there.

**Charles POV**

"Erik no! Aahh!" Charles breathed as soon as one of Charles' legs was hoisted over his shoulder, Erik dove right in.

Now Charles became an incoherent babbling hot mess. Erik's tongue trailed at the rim of his entrance.

"Fuck, Oh Erik, so groovy!" Charles moaned while Erik tried not to laugh at that damned word again.

His tongue dipped inward, making the professor contract and his hands were then planted firmly against Erik's shoulders. His head bowed between Charles' legs was such a turn on; Charles was amazed he'd lasted so long. Erik's eyes darted up to his as he watched desire cross over his lover's features. The professor was panting now. His legs were now completely lifted above on both of Erik's shoulders, while his head fell back against the pillows. He felt Erik thrust involuntarily against his pale thigh. He wanted this just as much as Charles did.

He felt his toes curl against Erik's back, he needed something, anything, more of Erik.

"Erik, please… this is torture!" He gasped once a single slick digit pressed deep inside. Tears stained the sides of his face as he started bucking against the digit. Erik was kind enough to add another, then began scissoring him like a god. Charles' head turned back and forth as his eyebrows arched upward in the 'helpless fuck me' position.

He started moving his hips in sync with each thrust of Erik's expert fingers.

Erik then added a third digit.

Charles' eyes crossed with the agonizing pace as they teased his prostate, yet without completely slamming it. Erik was careful to not do that… yet.

Charles' hands tangled into Erik's always tame, slick-back hair. A gentle tug caused Erik to thrust upward, brushing his cock against Charles' own. The telepath moaned, his mouth shaped into a perfect 'o'. Erik growled and his head dipped low again. Charles almost screamed as Erik's tongue went to his swollen pink entrance. The telepath whimpered as more tears went down the sides of his face.

"Erik!" He gasped as pearl white rivets decorated his glistening stomach. Erik was quick to move, placing a firm hand on the telepath's neck and another firm one around the base of his cock.

'No… I can't have you come yet." Erik breathed hard.

Charles stared, blue eyes opened wide.

_Oh my God, I didn't even know that was possible! My Erik! _

Charles' thoughts were now running rampant as the fact dawned on him that Erik stopped his orgasm.

Erik just grinned wickedly as he planted himself firmly between Charles' beautiful long porcelain legs. Half of his hand was pushed into Charles' mouth again. Erik withdrew it quicker this time, but he stopped midway and swiped the white liquid from Charles' stomach. Erik coated his fingers with it, then starked stroking himself.

**Erik POV**

The look on Charles' face was unforgettable as he staved off his finish. Erik enjoyed that part, he wanted them to finish together on their real, first time. When he was satisfied with the even coat Charles had provided for him, he lined himself up with Charles' entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" Charles stared up at him.

"Let's find out." Erik licked his lips as he slowly pushed in two fingers to make sure he was stretched just enough.

"Ahh!" Charles gasped when his fingers went in again, but soon removed and Charles hissed at the sudden loss of his presence, only to be replaced by something much bigger. Charles bit on his bottom lip again, as Erik slowly started to push in with as minimal pain as he could muster. He watched as Charles put a hand to his temple and lessoned the pain.

"Erik, just… come on." Charles panted. Erik realized what h was doing and then in one swift glide he had pushed in all the way to the hilt. Both men gasped at this. Charles' quickly wrapped his legs around Erik's torso and felt his cock brush against Erik's washboard stomach.

Erik thirsted twice and then Charles gasped, feeling that same feeling that Erik had caused with his fingers, only now on an infinite scale.

"Erik yes yes yes!" Charles moaned and Erik captured his upper body against his, combining their sweat soaked bodies together. Charles' vivid blue eyes stared innocently up at him.

"Mine… all mine." Erik gripped his shoulders and slammed into him. Charles gasped as shouted obscenities at Erik as he stared pulling at the other man's hair.

Erik hissed as he went in again and slammed in his prostate once more.

"God! Groovy!" Charles shouted as his hands went from Erik's hair and scratched the sides of his face and down his shoulders. Now it was Erik's turn to moan, he thrust upward and pulled Charles into his lap and moved up in down. Charles eyes were drawn tight, but there were no more tears coming from his eyes as he gasped each time he came back down into Erik's wicked lap. Charles cooed in delight as his arms wrapped tight around Erik's neck and shoulders, causing their foreheads to touch.

Erik watched as that cherry bright tongue darted out playfully and licked his lips. Charles' hands went lower and grabbed his neglected cock. Erik's hands quickly joined once Charles' let go, he couldn't handle that much sensitivity. Erik wanted to push past his limits. He pulled Charles from the bed with one hand and held him high on his lap. Charles' eyes widened as he was completely lifted from the bed by one of Erik's hands, while the other busied itself stroking him off.

Erik slammed him against the wall, hard enough to draw a gasp from him. His flat palms pressed into the wall as he drove into Charles. Each movement caused the telepath to flood Erik's mind with what he was feeling and Erik couldn't blame his lack of control over his power. Charles' hands ghosted up Erik's back while pressing his nails in and down against Erik's rear. He bucked up into Charles, drawing their climaxes ever closer.

Erik, I'm oh god!" Charles' eyes squeezed shut as Erik's forehead pressed into his own. Erik could feel Charles' core tighten around him. It came in waves, each time it caused Charles' flesh to clench even tighter.

The telepath gasped as Erik's teeth sank into his shoulder. The slight tick of pain caused Charles to grab frantically at Erik. He responded and grabbed Charles' wrist in fist fists. The pleading look on Charles' face said everything and Erik wanted to take him _there…_

He pushed Charles higher against the wall and cried out as Charles' center tightened so hard around him he couldn't stop either one of them. Before Erik knew it, delicious white spread over his chest as it erupted from Charles. Erik could feel the heat burning his lower stomach and the hot burn he felt in his heels. He rocked against Charles and came seconds later.

"Oh Erik!" Charles panted, as he planted kisses all over Erik's face. Erik's brows furrowed as he bared his lower teeth while he filled Charles with his desire. Charles ran a shaking hand through Erik's horrifying case of sex hair that seemed that it would never comb back straight ever again. Charles felt Erik go soft inside him, but Erik hadn't withdrew just yet.

Erik carefully walked Charles to the bed and placed him at the foot of it. With a hiss, Erik withdrew himself from Charles. The telepath dropped onto his back against the cool rumpled sheets.

"I am in love with you Charles Francis Xavier…" Erik said as he lied down next to him, pushing the hair from his forehead.

"So am I, Erik Lensherr." Charles cupped his cheek and kissed him. Erik pulled him close, spreading the mess between them both.

Charles looked up at him as they both started to come down from their high off each other.

Then they were both startled by a knock at the door, Charles quickly covered himself with the covers.

Erik snatched up the closest article he could find, which ended up being Charles' ripped pants. He slid his legs into them and used a tie from the dresser to keep the other leg's appearance to represent something normal to the other leg.

He opened the door and met Raven's blue face.

"Yes… Raven?" He added for emphasis , knowing that since the last time they talked he had called her mystique.

"You look better, but kind of haggard, are you feeling ok?" She asked him.

"Oh never have I ever felt this good actually." Erik couldn't stop the smile that looked as if he was baring his teeth.

"Where's Charles?" Her eyes narrowed up at him.

"Oh have no idea what you're talking about." Erik feigned innocence.

"He's been missing for two and a half hours…" She interrogated him.

"Whatever do you mean Raven?" Erik taunted her.

Raven pushed open the door to reveal a disheveled happy Charles in the bed sheets.

"Haven't seen him huh?" She frowned.

"I'm not stupid Erik, and I can tell by your hair." She walked down the hall and Erik could hear laughter along with a 'You own me five bucks.'

Erik snorted and slammed the door shut and jumped back into bed with Charles. When the skin on Charles' stomach started sticking to Erik's he knew they needed a proper bath. Erik took Charles' hands and held him upright. The professor toppled over into Erik's arms.

"F… four months without walking, I need some practice again." He laughed. Erik raised a brow as he realized that pounding into him hadn't helped matters either, but Charles didn't seem to mind once Erik carried him into the bathroom.

**Charles POV**

Erik carefully set him against the cool tile, causing the other man to gasp along with a laugh as Erik rubbed him in slow circles against it.

Charles honestly couldn't be any happier, unless they could get married, but that would never happen. They both knew it was impossible, even in England, which seemed farther in social acceptance than most countries, but still wouldn't deem it legal.

"Marriage?" Erik's eyes widened at Charles as he turned the water on and tested the temperature against his palm.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking… I mean we can't because it's against the law… so many religions and people say it's taboo or whatever." Charles' face went glum. Erik titled his face up and kissed him so thoroughly it made his head spin.

"I can still have sex with you, and be with you can't I?" Erik smiled and slapped Charles' thigh rather hard.

"Oww!" Charles rubbed the spot that quickly turned his beautifully white leg an angry shade of red.

"Doesn't it feel good to know how that feels again?" Erik curled his hands against the sides of Charles' face and kissed him. His hands traveled lower and Erik placed him on his lap as started showering him off.

Erik POV

The water felt warm against his back then his whole body tensed as Erik lathered his head with shampoo. It was amazing how sensitive the head was until someone else washed your hair. Charles laughed as Erik ran wet warm kisses across his shoulder blades. To Charles' surprise he felt Erik go hard beneath him again.

"Erik… do me." Charles cooed as his arms were captured by Erik's hands. Tanned skin against stark white had never been so alluring. Charles turned over and grabbed his length with both hands and pumped quickly. This pace had caused Erik to gasp and jerk against him. Charles wouldn't be able to have another one just yet, but possibly tonight he would have enough strength, but he wanted to get Erik off just one more time. His hands went in fast strokes that slammed all the way down, causing Erik's whole body to tremble.

"Yes, come on chap." Charles smiled.

Erik didn't take long with Charles' inexperienced, yet determined pace. He gripped him harder than he should have, but Erik preferred a little more added pressure. Much to Erik's shock and awe, Charles' head went down all the way. Erik bit down on his lip until he could taste copper. His arms strained as he gripped the bar handles that Charles had installed with his limited movement, Erik now had a better use for them.

Erik was quickly climbing that same ladder of pleasure, his back arced upward into Charles' mouth and to Erik's surprise he took all of it.

"God you amaze me." Erik said in between pants.

Charles then gently bit down on the side of Erik's abused length.

"was machst du mit mir Charles?" Erik growled in German. Charles smiled as he bit a little harder.

Erik gasped as he came into Charles' mouth, the telepath greedily sucked it up, causing Erik's eyebrows to raise.

"Oh I love when you speak German to me, love." Charles wrapped his hands through Erik's wet hair.

***To be continued***

**Okay so this chapter is equivalent to five whole chapters… I skipped class to finish it, sue me, I have a test on Thursday and now I have extra work to do, but I couldn't stop writing. McFassy life ruiners are like cancer and once you get such a good story, you can't stop! Reviews are like the smexiness in this chapter! **


	13. Halloween

**Thanks to Little Draca, SterlingIceDragon, LaPepita, PrincessJim4.0, pinbot, Cassy27, ItSureAintSad and MarzipanPig .**

**The holidays are coming up… So I had to include this special chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

Erik stared at the tray in front of him, clearly not amused. The mocking smile and large, black soulless eyes stared back at him. The burning orange color of a supernova and then the ridged shape appalled him.

The Halloween cookie…

He grimaced at the thought of celebrating this holiday. Their children going rampant and then showing up at their mansion going crazy and high off sugar and soda around two or three in the morning… Surely all the trick-or-treaters would go for Charles' rather large mansion and expect only the best candy… Bastards…

Erik grimaced as he fought an impending doom with a war he would never win, Charles wouldn't have it. Erik brought the cookie to his mouth and, more happily than he should have been, tore the cookie into chunks and popped it in his mouth.

"Barbarian…" Charles laughed as he watched him torture the helpless cookie. Charles could tell right away that Erik wasn't a Halloween kind of guy. Charles thoroughly enjoyed every holiday unfortunately for Erik. It made Christmas, a rather interesting and exciting day, and eight days of presents and then a finale of presents on the twenty-fifth. Erik insisted that he wanted to keep his faith, but there was no convincing the children. Thanks to Charles, they developed a combination of both…. The same couldn't be said for Halloween, yet Erik insisted on calling it Passover. He knew he would have to end up parading around with the kids or pass out candy to the ungrateful and greedy kids that bang on the door. The only question was what he would wear. He knew he couldn't get away with a black turtleneck…

Possibly an orange one?

Never… They would never let him get away with it; the sheer thought of it sickened him.

"We'll have to do some costume shopping today, I know you don't want to, but we must." Charles took away the empty tray and set it on the table. He still remained in the wheelchair for now, but Charles had started physical therapy on Erik's insistence. They had two weeks until the fateful day, Erik thought.

"What are you going to be?" Erik turned towards Charles. Erik suddenly became lost for words when he saw Charles standing, but his hands were leaning heavily on the bed with his effort. Erik quickly got up and put his hands beneath Charles' arms and helped him. Charles laughed and stumbled slightly, but they were both glad that he was able to walk again.

"I want to be something different, I'm tired of the professor thing, and it's not really a costume for me anyways." Charles laughed.

"You should be a shark!" Charles smiled at him from a side glance.

"Fuck that…" Erik growled.

"This isn't even a fun holiday for me; doesn't it seem wrong for children to go out at night and demand candy and offerings from complete strangers?"

Charles didn't forget about Erik's religion, in may have seemed like a problem to most, but not for the professor.

"Technically you won't be dressing up and running through the night demanding candy will you?" Charles' face lit up once he imagined Erik in costume.

"No… I suppose not, but what does that leave us?" Erik snorted, in was more in favor of sharing food and gifts rather than demanding things, it was in his culture. Demanding didn't fit in in any such part.

"You want to share gifts and treats then?" Charles smiled at him.

"Yes." Erik folded his arms across Charles' chest.

"Then pass out candy with me." He smiled brightly.

Erik fumed at the thought of a little Dorothy sicking her heartless brother of a lion on him if she didn't get good enough candy, though Erik was aware that he'd seen _The Wizard of Oz_ once upon a time in a galaxy far far away…

Charles' wide cornflower blue eyes stared in earnest at him. Erik couldn't resist…

"Fine, but I'm not staying up until two in the morning, got it?" Erik warned.

"You may want to… with me." Charles cooed.

Erik didn't miss the invitation…

His lips claimed Charles' and he was becoming over-stimulated, but quickly caught his bearings. He didn't want to overwhelm Charles, or himself. Now that Charles and slowly started walking with Erik's assistance, he had more important things to think about too. He wanted him out of that wheelchair and have it destroyed. Erik didn't want a single reminder of the "beach divorce" as the kids called it, but Erik had no intention of leaving in any such fashion. If the kids noticed a change between them, they didn't say anything. There had been little clues here and there, a smirk from Raven or a stare from Hank and Erik knew those two suspected something. Maybe Charles had told Raven… Though having her know, didn't seem to bother Erik as much as if the other three knew; though none of the children would say it to his face, in fear of getting on Erik's dark side.

Erik helped Charles downstairs by carrying him like a princess. He very much enjoyed the blush that crept over those smooth pale cheeks.

"You look marvelous." He whispered rather loudly, not realizing that there were other people in the room on the landing below. Charles cheeks flushed a darker color and then Erik kissed him, slowly and then a little force, but it was cut short once he heard giggling. Erik's eyes widened and he looked like a captured animal.

**Charles POV**

The kids were all downstairs and they had all seen. Much to Erik's surprise, none of them were laughing at him or mocking. They were all applauding, like it was some sort of show. Erik felt embarrassment burn his cheeks and the back of his neck. Charles laughed right along with them and carefully stepped to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes… I suppose Pass- I mean, Halloween, is a definite yes." Erik smiled.

"I'm headed to the store soon, are there any costumes you guys would like for me to pick up?" Charles asked thoughtfully.

"Yes!" Sean and Alex both piped up at the same time. Alex wanted to be a police officer, so he could pull a convincing act to get free alcohol. Erik frowned in response, but Charles had said yes. Sean wanted him to go by Victoria's Secret and get lingerie and size thirteen stilettoes… Preferably with leopard print.

"Sure." Charles smiled wider.

**Erik POV**

Erik was appalled at the different costumes, yet he and Charles trudged through the entrance of the women's boutique.

Erik groaned as Charles got into a wheelchair with a built-in cart and pushed forward, while Erik lingered slightly behind, ogling everything in the store. There were at least twenty different kinds of lace panties and some that had a pitiful excuse for a cover up and Erik knew that those were clearly meant for a show and not typical underwear. Charles picked up a pair of powder blue silk undies and threw them at his face. He grabbed for the flown object that hit him gently on the face and pulled it away.

"You owe me a new pair Erik." Charles smiled ruefully. Erik marveled at the cute flouncy little thing, he wanted something better, maybe white.

He wandered towards a wall that had the most scandalous pairs. He eyed each one and scrutinized its features; he wanted only the best for Charles.

He found a pair that had white ruffles and a lacey trim, perfect…

He snatched them from the wall with more force than necessary and almost threw them at the cashier. She eyed him suspiciously as he handed over the panties. He gave her a smile, which looked more like he was baring his teeth at her so he just looked down as he pulled out money.

Her questioning look just pissed him of. Erik hid the panties in his coat pocket before Charles turned around. He felt the expensive lace intertwine through his fingers, imagining how it would feel as it rode up into the part between Charles' legs… Erik was already half hard.

"Fuck…" He breathed and Charles bumped him from behind. Erik snorted as he stared down his attacker, but his features softened once he saw those cornflower blue eyes. He wanted to kiss him, badly.

"Would you like to try something on?" Erik tensed.

"Would I ever!" Charles cooed in excitement while Erik rolled his eyes and leafed through very scandalous costumes, clearly not meant for wearing while passing out candy to little children. Much to Erik's disappointment, Charles had found one of the scarce few that had a cover up. It was a white gown that flared out at mid-calf. Erik internally groaned as Charles pulled it out and admired it.

"What are you planning on being?" Erik asked.

"You'll see Erik… Be patient." Charles strode off rather quickly in the chair and dug through a sale cart.

Erik walked around more lingerie. He saw red… lots of it. There were synthetic halos, devil horns, cat ears, and witch hats and something Erik couldn't quite recognize as any type of clothing. There were a vast array of leggings, stockings, and every other kind of stripper leg material Erik could think of. Red, blue, green, mauve, taupe, yellow, gold, green, and sheer were the only colors he could register. Erik groaned louder this time. He was pissed now, more like sexually frustrated and Charles was digging through a fucking clearance box…

He glanced back and then his heart stopped.

"Charles?" Erik voice boomed, causing the other two cashiers to stare.

"Charles!" Erik got louder.

"Are you talking about the man you walked in with?" The blonde that had helped him with his purchase had asked.

"Yes." Erik's nostrils flared.

"He's in the dressing room." She looked a bit shaken after seeing how quickly Erik had freaked out. He took a breath and stared at the floor, briefly thinking that it was stupid for him to overreact about something as simple as costume shopping. He knew though… anyone could be taken from him in seconds, his mother and his entire life… Shaw.

He tried not to think about it and focused on what was happening now.

"Hey Charles, what are you doing in there?" He knocked on the door. Getting no response, he leaned slightly over and tried to peek over the top.

"Excuse me sir?" The blonde asked. Erik's eyes narrowed as she told him about customer privacy. Erik wanted to show her privacy by shoving her into the small closet behind her work station and locking it… He thought about the lock and focused on the metal, but it didn't have the calm hiss and pull he could tap into in the past. He cursed under his breath and hit his forehead on the door.

"Erik could you step outside for me please, I want this to be a surprise." Erik's eyes widened and he smiled as he stepped from the door. Once it swung open, Charles had at least three different bags of white clothing, or what Erik could pick out by staring at the drawstring bags.

"When do I get to see it?" Erik's brows raised in approval.

"On Halloween." Charles grinned shyly, blush forming on his supple full cheeks.

"Fuck… you're a tease Charles," He whispered in his ear, leaving a gentle nip before pulling away.

Charles tensed, blushed deeper, and smiled shyly. Though the innocent act worked magic on Erik, Charles forced him out the door as he shopped for a few more items.

Erik frowned as Charles became rather secretive about what he was going to wear, but he also had mentioned that he'd gotten something for Erik to wear as well, he just hoped that it wouldn't be too ridiculous.

The time lapse between weeks and days went by in seconds, leaving a confused and tormented Erik in its wake. Before he knew it, it was fucking Hollow's eve.

The kids were ecstatic…

Erik grumbled at the breakfast table. He tried like hell to find out what Charles had bought, but the hiding spot for it changed more than once in a single day and it was impossible. Before he could even get a minute to peek, Charles was already hiding the packages again.

_Cheater… fucking mind-reading cheater…_

Erik snorted as he ate the soggy cereal, he hadn't felt like cooking, and no one could blame him. The man was on edge for such a simple holiday, but for Erik it was a warzone.

"What are all of you going as?" Erik demanded, resembling an angry father trying to keep his kids out of trouble, which was exactly what Erik wanted.

"We're going to a party." Hank said as he held hands with Raven. Alex and Sean couldn't keep from laughing as fruit loops flew overhead at dangerous speeds.

"Enough!" Erik slammed his hands down on the table.

Silence

Charles' face softened as Erik stormed from the table and went down the hall to the weight room.

**Charles POV**

"You can't get mad at them; I know this is a hard time for you Erik." Charles tried to calm him. When Erik wasn't playing chess, he was here working out.

Charles stared as Erik muscles corded and contracted outwards as he pushed the barbell up with vigor.

He certainly didn't feel the tingle between his legs as the god of a man pumped the iron like no one before him.

"Erik…" Charles stammered, and before he could stop himself, his hand was past his tweed pants.

Erik almost threw the barbell to the ground.

He kissed him feverishly and his tongue found Charles' own. Before Erik could contain himself his hands went into Charles' pants as well.

"Ah Erik… the kids." Charles stammered.

"You stared it this time." Erik growled as his teeth gently bit down on Charles bottom lip as he elicited a gasp from the professor.

"Yes, come on sweetie…" Erik panted in his ear as Charles felt Erik's fingers grip his hardness in his sweaty fist.

"Erik!" Charles squeaked, and tried hard to keep quiet. Erik's hands were relentless as he drove them faster while his other hand delved a little deeper. Charles' breath hitched as he got there and hit Erik on the face with his hot desire. Charles' cheeks were now a flaming red. Erik lapped at the white on his face, causing Charles to shudder. Erik pushed the blunt head of his cock into Charles' hot pulsing entrance.

"Erik!" Charles clawed at his back as the larger man claimed him into a predatory kiss to shut him up.

In seconds, Erik was spilling into him. Charles was so fucking hot, sweaty and covered in it. Erik's hands smeared white over those adorable fucking tweed pants that were now shucked to the floor in their heated sexcapade. Charles knees buckled before him and Erik caught him and kissed him again.

Erik didn't see him until dark after that…

He was nervous and worried what the kids would do and what trouble they would get into… but he was dreading the costume the most. He heard rustling and looked up from the kitchen table and his jaw dropped.

Sean was wearing makeup, a lot of it. Red lips and a black spray painted hair and some kind of silver corset that Erik, surprising could quite look away for a minute. He kept himself in check though. He never wanted to this ill of any of the kids, but Sean had worn this for what exact reason?

"I'm Frankfurter!" He smiled and did a twirl in those huge heels.

Alex gawked as he walked on and slapped him a high five.

"Oh Jesus…" Erik snorted as Alex started pinning a rather convincing police badge to his chest.

Raven walked in naked, clad in her blue natural skin. She smiled and shifted to a mermaid. Everyone laughed as she cheated her way through the costume picking. Hank went with a common Dracula. Though he parted his hair to the side and his fangs were his real ones. Raven got into a wagon and fanned out her very much real tail. Erik smiled as he stared at all their hard work and not so hard work on Raven's end. He heard a clacking down the stairs and he looked up. At some pint Erik had to remember to breath.

Charles was a glowing angel. Clad in white patented leather heels and a flouncy white gown. Were those stockings? Erik gripped the hand rests as he felt his cock twitch against his leg. He couldn't help it, Charles look otherworldly, ethereal and Erik wanted to confess his every sin… that he wanted to do to him.

After that, something about ghost hunting in the cemetery and binge drinking was announced, completely slipping past Erik's mind as his jaw stayed open and Charles smiled and put it back up with two fingers. Erik caught them in his mouth and teased his telepath with his tongue. Charles withdrew his fingers and threw a bag at Erik.

"Get ready." Charles ordered. Erik took the initiative and took the stairs three at a time.

Erik was alone in the room and as he pulled out the costume all he could see was red velvet. It was a body suit, well-fitted body suit that was custom made. Erik's eyes widened as he stared at the price tag. He stepped into one pant leg and then the other and pulled the zipper all the way up to the high collar. He checked himself in the full length mirror and turned slightly to look at the back. There was a devil tail that hung from the back end and Erik couldn't help but laugh. Charles had gotten the outfit custom fitted just for him; Erik would have to go to great lengths with him tonight. He found the matching horns, which didn't look synthetic as the ones he'd seen in the store earlier. He placed them upon his head and smiled…

He looked like the Devil with that smile…

He felt around and found black boots that went up to his knees. He zipped the up and found out that they were also heeled.

Damn Charles…

Erik took a few minutes to get used to them. He suddenly appreciated Moria and Raven for wearing them. He couldn't wait much longer until he heard a ring at the door. He pulled it open and little kids screamed as he smiled, but it was then replaced by nervous laughter. He passed out chocolates, five each to every single Buzz light-year, Thor, and Disney princess. He hadn't seen Charles for twenty minutes since it was a constant stream of starting to walk into the kitchen and then back to the ringing door to pass out more candy. Then there were teenagers that were a little too close to twenty that knocked at his door, Erik stiffened.

"Really?" He said as they smiled in their lame excuses of costumes to get free candy, Erik wouldn't comply. He looked around at the planter and grabbed a handful with his black glove and put it in their buckets and slammed the door in their faces. The door rang again and there were scared little kids, worried they would get the same treatment. Erik leaned down and put big handfuls of candy into each bucket. He could get used to liking this.

Before he could get a second to himself, Charles was behind him. The fluffy feathers wings ticked his neck as he turned around. Charles' gown was now gone… He was wearing the lacy knickers that Erik had bought, clearly not getting past when Erik had bought them. Erik felt himself go stiff and Charles bit his lip and stared as Erik's velvet red crotch strained.

"God Charles…" He grabbed the huge cauldron of candy and opened the front door. With one swift movement he tossed it out on the lawn, cauldron and all.

"Happy Halloween!" He shouted as kids went frantic and dove over the lawn, much to Erik's approval they all looked under the age of ten.

He slammed the door and gathered his angel in his arms.

"I'm beginning to really like Halloween." He smiled.

"You didn't even do it right sweetie." Charles laughed as he went over the stairs.

"You just tossed the candy out the door." Charles didn't seem to have much of a convincing act of caring.

"Hey I made them happier, and now I'm gonna dot the same to you leibling." Charles blushed at the German endearment.

"Oh Erik I love you." Charles smiled against Erik's chest, but he was then flung onto the soft down bed. Erik climbed on top of him and kissed him hard.

Neither one of them would remember quite what happened until the next morning…


	14. Cloudy With A Chance of Charles

**Sorry this took so long, I've been attacked with this thing that is Behind Bars and I just lost my drive stick that had the next chapter in it… :( I'm very sad about it and now I must hunt it down! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and I hope you enjoy! :D**

**I love you Manuela and MarzipanPig! This is for you guys!**

Halloween became a blur of sex and feathers for Erik. Neither one of their outfits made it out alive. Sean and Alex had ended up in a graveyard ghost-hunting with Raven. Somehow a video of the two boys kissing had been the only evidence they caught on camera…

To this day, it was hidden away in Alex's room, while Raven snorted a laugh.

Erik had been outside all morning staring hard at the enormous tangle of Christmas lights.

He frowned.

If he had his powers, this would have been far easier to take down.

He didn't…

He growled and slammed the ladder against the frame of the house, chipping it. Another growl and a few grunts later, Erik had one set of lights up. It may have been cold for most people outside, but Erik felt like he was bursting into flames.

He pulled the black turtleneck off and tossed it to the grass along with his undershirt, exposing his bare back to the house. He felt a chill run up his back as he gathered supplies and nails, placing them between his teeth. He slammed the hammer roughly into the framed corner. He thought of Shaw with each hit.

Shaw's face… SLAM, Shaw's now innocent bewildered expression… SLAM, Shaw's twisted insane love… SLAM!

He was getting far too angry, he need some sort of release that only his power could fix.

_If he could just crush something, anything…_

He focused hard on the pile of lights and suddenly felt not just a light pulse of magnetism, but a shockwave that surged through him.

The pile of lights soared through the sky and sliced a ribbon across his chest.

He snarled, but he was smiling. He released the lights, but they would come down, in fact, they were going higher.

"Oh God…" Erik breathed.

Suddenly a light pole across the courtyard flew at him. He went running and every metal from trashcans to the nails he'd just hammered into the wooden frame of the house lunged at him. Erik suddenly felt his hands burning.

He looked down and he could see his feet lifting from the ground.

_Did I just… fly?_

Erik could feel the waves of the Earth's magnetic field bend beneath him. He was freaking out. Shaw's concoction that he'd gassed him with didn't take away his ability; it simply went into hibernation and was now making itself present.

Erik screamed as he sailed over the roof. Praying someone would hear him.

"Charles!" Erik's face was turning red with both panic and fury.

"CHARLES!" He screamed as loud as he could. Then he could see the windows of the Xavier mansion shattering. Lamps, tiles, and telephones broke the windows and he suddenly dodged a passing chair.

Erik pushed the metal away, repelling it. The chair flew sixty feet past his head. Charles finally came running across the lawn.

"Charles!" Erik called and then he watched as Charles' looked up in horror at a flying Erik.

Some would have thought the image to be funny, but not to either party. Charles was concerned for Erik's safety.

"Can you get down?" Charles shouted.

"I can try!" Erik shouted back. He pulled towards the ground and felt almost visible waves though his fingers.

Charles reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling with all his might to get Erik down.

Charles screamed as a table came flying at them and with a slight wave, Erik forced it away. Everything was floating in the courtyard, around the couple. Charles' cheeks suddenly heated as he looked up at Erik's semi-nude form.

"Thank you Charles." Erik's face pressed against Charles' neck, inhaling his scent. The professor felt his feet lift slightly off the ground and he screamed.

Erik smiled against Charles' neck as he propelled a tad higher. Charles clutched onto Erik's shoulders.

"How… Oh my God Erik I'm terrified!" Charles admitted, which Erik loved that about him. The metal manipulator released everything around him, trying to gain even more control over these newly amplified powers. Charles was still shrieking at the top of his lungs.

It was then, Erik decided to kiss him. It even looked like one of those cheesy superman and Lois scenes; he did it.

Charles literally felt the world slip away as Erik kissed him. Neither one saw much of each other since the past month due to Christmas shopping and planning. But they were here now.

Erik slowly came back down… but in a more closed-off area. Before Charles could say anything else, Erik pinned him to the side of the house.

"Erik!" Charles moaned as Erik's hand tugged at his cardigan, forcing above his head. Charles barely took in the sight of a shirtless Erik and he was… bloody hell, sweaty.

Erik's mouth claimed Charles' own. Erik could feel his black pants strain against his skin, as well as Charles' hip. He heard more than felt Charles' exasperated hot breath against his sweat soaked skin.

"Mmm… Charles." Erik panted in Charles' ear. His hand easily found its' way past the zipper of those trademark tweed pants.

"Fuck." Erik added, lifting Charles' leg up against his shoulder.

"I really need to finish the décor-" Charles was cut off with a brutal kiss from Erik.

"Fuck everything for a few… moment- ah!" Erik jerked upward into Charles' pelvis.

Charles' wide blue eyes looked rather mischievous yet remained innocent.

"My…God." Erik pulled open Charles' pants and dropped to his knees.

"ERIK!" Charles shouted as soon as those lips engulfed the tip of his cock.

Erik laughed, though his mouth was full. He didn't intend on letting that come out so loud and echo across the courtyard, yet the vibrations that rose from his throat were even more inviting.

Charles' fingers wove through Erik's combed over hair, marring its perfection. Every little jerk, moan and whisper from the man standing in front of Erik begged for more. Erik gagged and his lips met Charles' navel.

Charles jerked and twisted against him as Erik coughed and pulled away, but quickly recovered and went back for more.

Charles stopped him and grabbed his face with both hands roughly, forcing him to meet his gaze. His pupils were blown wide against his silvery-blue eyes. Charles found that erotic.

"Fuck me." He ordered. Erik's cock twitched at the command and in seconds he was yanking off his own trousers and turning Charles against the wall and pulling those tweed pants down to his ankles.

Charles gasped as Erik's hard flesh pressed against his entrance. He knew it would hurt, but he wanted this. Too much stress on his mind and they could both feel it waver as Erik pushed in. Charles' nails chipped the white paint of the wall as Erik went in with a second thrust.

"Harder Erik!" Charles ordered.

Erik stopped short for a second, enthralled yet shocked by Charles' sudden authority.

But Erik hadn't been fast enough to stop Charles from turning around and jumping into his lap.

"Charles… fuck, what has gotten into you?" Erik stammered as Charles started riding him into the wall now. Erik's hands slammed against the wall while Charles' own clenched around Erik's bare hot neck.

"Jesus… Charles… so…. Hot… fuck!" Erik shouted with each slam Charles made downward on his shaft.

Erik couldn't even remember when the last time they ever had sex like this. His thoughts were swirling until …

Charles slapped him and Erik just stared, mouth agape.

Erik gritted his teeth as he felt Charles' presence in his mind as well as his body.

"Gaaahhh!" Erik's teeth bared as Charles picked up the pace. He had no idea why Charles was suddenly so aggressive, but he liked it…

Loved it…

His back slammed into the wall and Erik's hands gripped Charles' hips. Erik felt a splash of water over his arm and they both looked up and saw heavy cumulonimbus thunderhead clouds loom over the sky. This only seemed to fuel Charles. Erik panted as Charles kissed him as soon as the thunder rumbled across the sky.

It was magical…

Erik felt the force of Mother Nature's wrath torrent the house and themselves with rain and hail. Neither one let up with the storm's approach.

If anything, it made them more ravenous. The thunder became an aphrodisiac while the cold rain brought them skin against skin.

Charles' bit hard on Erik's lip and gasped as Erik's blunt tip slammed into his prostate. It didn't take long for Charles to start screaming out Erik's name.

Erik's mental grasp faltered and rendered him helpless against Charles' overwhelming power enveloped him.

Tears fell down Erik's cheeks as Charles bit down on his neck and clenched hard around him.

"Charles!" Erik gasped as he felt him climax hard around his own center. He growled as he reached his own achingly slow.

Charles' slipped slightly before Erik's hands slapped against his bare arse, catching him. Charles knelt into Erik's chest and already started to shake.

Erik stared in utter shock at what they had just done, but he couldn't hide his smile. He pulled Charles' pants back up and laid him gently on the wet grass. Erik ran a hand through Charles' now soaking wet hair. He looked over at the wall and saw large chunks of paint peeling off; he'd have to fix that.

He carried Charles through the threshold of the front door and up the stairs. Charles was in his bed seconds later: naked, wrapped in sheets, and a heating pad.

"I hope you feel better sweetie." Erik kissed his forehead and covered up a sleeping Charles for the evening.

Erik made it three steps down the hallway before he noticed the shattered windows and called a repairman.

Erik sat down and saw various labeled presents in Charles' study. He decided to start wrapping them just for him. He strayed away from anything that started with an "E" and kept to Raven's, Sean's and Alex's presents. It surprised him to see Angel's name down on a makeup kit.

He thought she'd left them, but now he realized that this was a welcoming present and Charles wouldn't have left anyone off the list.

Erik sneezed…

"Fuck."

He was going to be sick for a while…


	15. Dragneto Pt I

**This is the Christmas series… It's so long; I had to break it up into parts. Hope you all enjoy and there will be a big Christmas chapter to complete the series… Not the story though! I love it far too much to stop now. **

**Erik POV**

Erik shoved the tissue across his pointed nose as the children snickered. His back was also sore from that heated afternoon. He was briefly wondering if had been worth it or not…

Hell yes… Every scrape and sore joint.

He was pleased with the lights' appearance afterward, but as he made it inside he thought about presents.

He hadn't wrapped a damned thing and the weeks were drawing ever closer. Charles had been wrapping gifts like nobody's business.

Erik of course, hadn't.

He growled and pouted the whole way up the staircase and headed for the guest bedroom.

His eyes widened; there hadn't been that many presents if he could recall. Erik was brilliant when it came to remembering information; something clearly hadn't quite added up in his mind.

"Charles!" He shouted as the young professor went trudging up the steps humming _Jingle Bells_.

"Yes, dear chap?" Charles cooed and threw his arms around Erik's shoulders, reaching on his tippy toes with the effort.

Erik frowned deeper.

"You bought more stuff didn't you?" Erik scowled at the enormous pile.

"You're point?" Charles blushed cheerfully.

"Hank wanted a new chemistry set and I had to buy the dartboard for Sean… Oh and there was a new shade of lipstick that was perfect for Raven's blue lips." He added.

"This isn't all lipstick Charles…" Erik snapped.

"Relax chap, I got you presents too." Erik stared suspiciously.

"You didn't buy me lipstick did you?" He raised a brow. Charles threw his hand sup defensively,

"I certainly did not." He chuckled.

Erik looked over at the pile and saw an entire set of world atlases and a Victorian style cut dress, obviously for Raven.

"They are already labeled for you." Charles gushed and handed Erik a roll of blue wrapping paper with white and silver snowflake beads on them.

"Fine…" Erik snatched the roll and slammed the door.

"Fuck…" He smiled though as he looked through the presents. He'd contacted Angel last week about visiting.

Erik wished she would stay; he ended up finding her at a strip club. Erik definitely didn't want her there anymore.

He picked up the phone on the nightstand and dialed her number; this would be a great surprise for Charles too, if he could get her to come.

"Hey, are you still coming?" He asked her through the receiver.

After a few minutes of talking, she explained that she had a gift for him that he was supposed to give to Charles.

He had no idea what it was for, but he looked forward to it.

After the call was finished he started on the pile.

"How do I wrap up a record?" He said aloud to himself.

He also found a record player somewhere in the debris. He taped the records to the bottom of the box, that way he wouldn't get a record before finding the big present.

He thought about presents for Charles. He found little cute things he knew Charles would like, but nothing that screamed Charles…

Except for maybe Erik…

He chuckled as he gathered up over fifteen presents. He was a fan of the pink pea coat for Raven, though he wasn't convinced of the color.

Alex had gotten a bike… a motorized bike and Erik wanted to laugh.

That kid would probably crash; he'd thought he should buy him a helmet.

Stockings… He had nothing for those…

"Raven, Hank, Alex, Sean front and center!" He hollered as he made it down the stairs.

Within seconds, the kids were in front of him with huge smiles on their faces, even Hank. He handed them the presents to place under the tree. Alex was shaking his.

"You'll break it!" Erik snapped and swatted Alex on the back of the head.

Everyone laughed.

Erik stepped out the front door and drove to the shopping center that was notorious for its expensive gifts.

Erik stepped through the door and went to the fifth isle to look at helmets. Some were awkward and had Mohawks; Erik frowned at them. He found a black one that had smooth crisp lines.

_The one…_

Erik snatched it from the shelf and brought it up to the front. He still needed to find a gift for Charles; a great number of gifts, in fact.

After leaving that shop, he crossed the marketplace. There was a clothing store, Erik decided to have a peek or two to see if anything seemed worthy of Charles' skin, save for his own hands.

He snorted a laughed as he thumbed through the cardigans. There was a brown one and then he saw an orange one with sickly yellow argyle pattern across the chest.

"Of course, you'd probably want that one…" Erik growled as he pulled off the hideous cardigan. Now, he would have to find something to match it. He grabbed a pair of brown tweed pants and a pale yellow shirt with orange stitching over the collar. He was shocked he'd managed to find a matching set for the sweater. He raised a brow as he came across towards a walled off section.

"Hmm…" Erik managed to find more lingerie than the average human. He saw a familiar form and stared for a moment.

"Angel?" He said aloud, without thought.

Once she turned, he smiled and hugged her. He'd missed her more than he realized.

"What's your shoe size?" Was the first thing she'd asked him.

Erik's face reddened slightly, "That's all you have to ask me after so long?" Erik snorted.

"Well?" She asked.

"Thirteen." He suddenly was suspicious.

"Thanks." And she proceeded to dig through pairs of shoes that made Erik want to scream in horror.

Stilettos? Erik though that they were solely for Halloween and he'd managed not to fall or break something with his tall height.

Heels and Erik were a deadly combination. He knew that, but he'd find out what Angel was up to.

"Boots!" She hollered.

Erik stared at her, feeling rather clueless.

"Black, knee high. Those sound better to you?" She asked him.

Erik's lower canines bore as he made the next statement,

"Why must I be put in women's shoes?" His eyes narrowed, "I am not a cross-dresser!" He suddenly lowered his voice to avoid and rubbernecks.

"You looked great in them, if I can remember." She grinned.

"How do you feel about purple?" She smiled wider.

"No… It's nice, but I'm not wearing a dress Angel." Erik warned her, tension rose in his chest.

"It's for Charles, and he was the one that put you in the outfit." She told him.

"What?" He stared at her, befuddled.

"Yeah, a purple dress with black knee high boots and oh a red wig!" She chuckled and ran across the aisle towards the beauty section.

Erik concentrated carefully on the metal rods that supported thousands of hangers in the store. The familiar pull drew him closer and he could relax for a few moments. He gripped the basket in a clenched fist. He knew that he wouldn't fight anything that Charles wanted, but this was more embarrassing than the devil costume he wore last month.

Erik's thoughts were drowned in panic as Angel placed a blonde wig over his neatly combed hair.

He wanted to scream, and somehow the moment went downhill from there.

Raven… fucking Raven showed up and screamed once she saw him wearing a blonde curly wig.

"You look great girl!" She squealed and hugged Angel.

_Neither of them forgot the past, but they were kind enough to let it go. _

Erik growled as Raven put a little blush on his face.

"I have never hated anyone so much as you two right now." Erik growled louder.

"Not even Shaw?" Angel asked, clearly not having any idea of the recent past, but Erik wasn't that sensitive towards the subject anymore; forcing himself to, in fact.

"No… Not even." He lightened the mood from Raven's expression.

"Shaw never disappointed me as much as you tow have today!" Erik snorted, "I care and love both of you and now you betray me…" He trailed off as lipstick was applied.

"His lips aren't very full; we need something a lot lighter than red darling." She faked Charles' accent. Erik's eyes narrowed as they used a napkin to change the color. His eyes widened as he saw a fire engine red color come off his lips.

Erik wanted to kill something, badly.


	16. Dragneto Pt II

"Oh pink gloss is a far better choice girl!" They gave each other a high five. Erik crossed his shoulders over his chest as they cleaned him off and dragged him to the fitting room. Erik winced as he was pushed into the ladies section.

"No!" Erik shouted as the inevitable blew away all his reasoning. His hands frantically felt around the walls until they hit something lacy and sequined. Erik slowly looked up and saw a green dress that had absolutely no sleeves.

"Try on everything that goes over the door or I'll open it." Raven and Angel both blackmailed him.

Erik's forehead smacked against the mirror in defeat as he saw a dress go over the side, matched with a fit of giggles.

Erik pulled up his charcoal grey turtleneck sweater, khaki pants, and toed off his wingtip shoes.

_I'll remember this forever…_

Erik stepped inside the dress and fumbled for the zipper. After five minutes of struggle, he knew he needed some assistance.

"Raven… If you wouldn't mind?" He stammered in a low voice.

She opened the door and they both went inside. Erik was suddenly glad for the spacious room, but he felt horrifically embarrassed.

"Oh sweetie, it'll be alright." Angel reassured him. Both girls had never seen Erik's face so red before. He even started fumbling for words.

"Damn… His shoulders are too broad, hang on… You might need a size bigger." Raven went out and grabbed a different color, but with the same style.

Erik would admit, he'd never felt so self-conscious in all his life, than now.

"What's the point of this?" Erik started towards Angel.

"Charles made you up in an outfit on the first night I met you, and I have to give him that since I've been gone too long." She smiled.

"So, you intend to torment me?" Erik stared hard at her.

"Yep." Raven grinned as she came in with an armload of dresses.

Erik groaned in response. He wasn't afraid of being in his briefs in front of them, but a dress was too fucking personal.

"Go on." Raven said as she held a pink one down for him to step into.

Erik's face heated redder as he stepped into it. He had to lift his arms as both girls pulled up each zipper up the sides.

"You have a very nice, narrow waist Erik." Angel complimented him. He frowned as he looked up into the mirror.

He gasped.

His hair was a wreck, but this dress glorified his body and hugged all the right curves; Erik couldn't face it and turned his head away.

Somehow, his face burned with the effort.

"I… I can't this… is too insane…" He started tugging furiously at the zipper on the left side.

"Oh hell no, you're not ruining my present." Angel smacked the top of his head and yanked the dress off and placed another one on the floor for him to try on.

Erik started behaving so he could just get this over with.

This dress was a patent red leather sheath. Erik now knew what it felt like to be a hand in a rich lady's glove.

He had to admit, it looked pretty dangerous.

He had no idea he'd actually been smiling. It died as quickly as it came, but both girls caught sight of it.

"Oh this one… It's perfect Erik!" Angel gave him a purple shimmery one. Erik glared at the gaudy material and slipped in on.

At least this one has some resemblance of a sleeve, which ended up being two flimsy strings.

The dress didn't hug everything on his body, but once he turned to the mirror it swayed with him.

"That one." The girls said in unison.

"Fine… am I done here?" Erik snapped.

"No, we still need a necklace and something to go underneath that dress darling." Raven cooed in a singsong voice.

Erik pulled one of the strings and let the dress fall to the floor. He stepped out and almost dove for the khaki pants and charcoal turtleneck of salvation.

"No you don't!" Angel snatched up his pants under her arm.

"We still have undergarments for you to wear." Raven giggled and went for the lingerie rack.

"I think he's an eight." Angel said.

"Yeah, his ass is a pretty big one." Raven joked.

"Oh look, this one is white!" She snatched it and several others from the same shelf.

They didn't give him much time to himself for him to even think about backing out.

All Erik wanted to do was find Charles a present, now he was subjected to this?

All the color drained from his face once he saw the massive pile of lacy, raunchy, and strings for underwear.

He snatched up a blue pair and discarded his black briefs, feeling suddenly more aware of how snug they were in the front.

"Nope." He tossed the blue pair over the stall.

Next up was the white pair. He slipped them on and turned slightly. Before he could do anything, the door opened and they girls were gawking at him.

These panties were practically see-through and both girls' eyes widened and they exploded into a fit of giggles.

The panties hid nothing…

Erik slammed the door.

"I'm suddenly jealous of Charles." Angel admitted.

Erik couldn't see what was going on behind the door, but he didn't have to guess what.

Raven and Angel were blushing and making size measurements with their hands.

"Enough girls, let's be adults here." Erik snorted.

He tried on a pair of red and frowned.

"Nope…" He toed the second to the last pair off.

The final pair were a plum colored.

He put them on. They didn't reveal everything like the white ones did, but they managed to be practical. He kind of liked them. They had rivets that decorated the sides and he saw that the only see-through part of the material ran up the length of the sides in a teasing manner.

"These are fine." He said, trying not to sound too ecstatic about them even though he was.

They girls gave him back his pants and he was in his natural clothing in seconds. He was out in less than a minute.

He saw both girls readying their purchases and checking out the red wigs.

"Oh this one, it'll be flattering for those narrow cheeks." Angel held up one that wasn't a deep red, but a practical one.

"Looks great to me love!" Raven added it to the pile. Erik then had to find some shoes and he would be damned if they were high heeled.

The clerk frowned as he sat down while the girls came up with a lame excuse.

"I have a twin sister and she's the same size I am when it comes to shoes, so here we are…" Erik made up his own excuse that seemed to convince the employee.

She laughed as she brought him a few pairs. Erik told her that she only liked black boots.

The first pair had been suede and Erik had to admit, he liked them.

He didn't look at anymore afterwards and he ended up paying for everything, the girls' purchases included… But not before they tossed a big gaudy gold winged necklace… Erik didn't need to guess who it was for…

_Him…_

They were both very grateful.

Erik hadn't even found anything for Charles besides a few cardigans and complete outfit sets.

"You know I helped you with this, ladies… I let you embarrass me, now help me find a gift for Charles."

The first thing Erik had to work on was hiding the thoughts of today's events and the only thing he could think of was…

_Jerking off…_


	17. VanillaCinnamon Scented Love

The rest of the day flew by and Erik's feet hurt pretty badly. He needed to get home and off his feet.

He stopped by a pet store and let the girls stare and aww at everything. Erik wasn't convinced.

He saw a grey kitten that had chocolate colored feet with stripes on its forehead.

He pet the kitten and it snuggled against his palm.

"No… No, I'm not buying any pets." Erik griped at the girls who each wanted a puppy.

Erik had to force them to leave the building. He drove home rather quickly, but made a pit stop at an apothecary shop.

He grabbed some warming oil and a few bath accessories for the girls' stockings. The scent was sandalwood and green tea extracts.

He would definitely put this in Charles' stocking. He felt a sudden pride as he gathered up some more things, like shave gel and some balms for the boys and girls. He grabbed a few more lotions for Angel's stocking and a bath set for Moria. He hadn't seen much of her around the house, but he wanted to thank her for helping Charles when he couldn't.

He breathed in the hearty scent of vanilla and cinnamon; he took that one from the shelf as well. He was looking more and more forward to Christmas morning.

Once he got to the front of the line he saw an advertisement for a custom chess set.

"Is this new?" He asked the elderly man at the front checkout counter.

"Yes, in fact I myself bought one. Are you a chess enthusiast?" He asked.

"Very much so." Erik picked up the paper and read what types of material the pieces could be made from.

_Glass and marble…_

Erik wanted something different, better and this gave him the perfect idea. He thanked the clerk and tossed his purchases to the trunk.

"What took you so long?" Raven asked.

"Stocking stuffers for you two..." Erik smiled as he got in the front seat and keyed in the ignition.

Erik drove home awfully quicker than he'd meant to, but he had to start planning this present, _the one…_

_He now had Charles' big present completely thought out…_

_Now it was just a matter of hiding it. _

Once they were back, Erik fended off the attacking children trying to sneak a peek at their presents.

He laid them on his own bed and saw Charles working on something.

"What's that?" Erik asked.

"Ahh Nothing!" Charles shouted and stuffed it into his pocket.

Erik could tell it was something metal, but he tried not to focus too hard on it. He didn't want another horrible accident like last time with the Christmas lights. He rubbed his chest that was still sore from the other day.

"Gotta take a shower so you've got some planning to do right?" Erik guided a chivalrous Charles out of the room before he protest.

Erik yanked open the shower down and pulled up the faucet to hot. He pulled off his clothes and folded them neatly inside the laundry hamper. He was a perfectionist and he knew it. He stood in front of the mirror and admired himself for once; today really opened his eyes about his physique a bit more.

Before he could think of anything he jumped in the shower. He looked down and saw that he was already half hard. He took the extra bottle of vanilla cinnamon oil and coated himself with it. He suddenly felt like an over-stimulated teenager. He was probably worse than the kids, but they would never ever find out.

His hand went smoothly up and down. He gasped as the warming sensation heated him. He'd put on too much and it trailed downward, between his legs. He ran his other hand beneath and pressed his forehead to the shower door. He was surprised to see that his cock was already weeping.

"Fuck." His had stroked faster.

**Charles POV**

Charles was in the kitchen helping the maid finish up tonight's dinner. He was curious to see why Erik was in such a hurry to get him out. He also had been quick to turn on the shower as well.

Charles felt the metal, warm in his pocket. He'd been working with Hank to get a motor that Erik could control with his powers. Charles wanted to make him something so that he could practice controlling his powers.

Hank finished it this morning and Charles planned on making him a date package where he could take Raven to this new restaurant and a dancing night.

_It would be magical…_

He could feel a little bit of Erik's mind against the others in the house.

He dropped the pan…

It shattered and Charles panicked and started frantically cleaning it up.

He knew as soon as his grip slipped, Erik was jerking off madly in the shower. Charles was taken slightly by surprise. He thought yesterday was enough for at least a few days, but he supposed not.

He would have to ask him about it later, but for now he focused on prepared deviled eggs.

Charles had finished most of the helping and went to his room to see if the device would actually work. He took out a magnet and placed it next to the egg-shaped device.

It worked…

Charles was so pleased with himself he had to go get some alcohol. The only problem was that it was still a little early in the day. He met Erik in the library and decided not to mention what he did in the shower earlier.

"You smell nice." Charles felt Erik stand over him, just so.

"Like cinnamon… and vanilla?" Charles asked.

"Yes… I got you something you'd really like." Erik told him. Charles melted as Erik's heady scent filled his sense and they kissed.

Erik could sense that Charles wanted alcohol.

"You're projecting Charles." He smiled as he ran a tender hand through Charles' hair.

"I have an idea." Erik added as he took Charles to the kitchen. He took out some eggnog and dumped whiskey into the carton and took a swig.

"Erik!" Charles was shocked.

"Here." Erik pressed the carton to Charles' lips and he couldn't resist.

They were both drunk before five and they ended up having a rather heated chess game.

The pieces were toyed with and Charles watched as Erik's slender fingers stroked the king.

"Stop taunting me Erik." Charles whimpered as Erik knocked out a white pawn.

Erik went to bed and had Charles pressed to his chest the whole night.


	18. Christmas Time

**This chapter was virtually impossible to get completed, but its done. After getting yelled at enough by my family and pushed my fans (you guys lol) I was able to finish this. I got a kindle for Christmas and I'm quite excited about it. I found a gay romance novel and I must read it! XD I love all you guys and have a merry Christmas… or Hanukah like Erik! XD Tell me what you guys got for Christmas, I'd like to hear! **

Christmas was the most inevitable holiday Erik could ever imagine. He watched all the kids put bows on the presents. Erik couldn't trust them to help him wrap the gifts.

"But a goddam ribbon on that one Alex!" Erik barked. He didn't want any of the children to slack off on the job.

"You all have wonderful presents, should I half-ass it with that too?" Erik snorted.

"No…" They all said with a glum tone in unison.

Erik had a hard time keeping the kids from blowing out the candles on his Menorah.

"I'm Jewish and therefore, I don't believe in Jes-" Charles hand clapped over Erik's mouth in mid-sentence.

Erik bit his hand gently. Charles blushed and pulled his hand away.

"It's a Christmas and Hanukah kind of season." Charles snickered.

"Chanukah!" Everyone shouted.

Erik grumbled as he sheared straight ribbons into curly strands.

He knew they decided not to have eight nights of gifts, or the kids would have gotten greedy.

It became a family decision that it would be a collaborative holiday.

Erik happily accepted their holiday and decided on one morning of Christmas presents. He was quite excited himself and spent the past three days in the parking garage.

He kept everything under lock and key.

Getting a pipe and forcing it into a self-made lock seemed to have helped matters. No human could possibly open it, save for Erik.

Erik excused himself and headed for his room. He pulled off his turtleneck and swapped it for a grey tank top and black leather gloves.

He slid on heavy work boots and went to the garage, direct target.

Erik formed a fist and yanked it upwards, concentrating brutally on the metal rod. It bent to his will and he pulled up the garage door. He checked over his work table. He had raw blocks of Sapphire.

They burned more than just a hole in his pocket, but this was necessary. He had a power saw and his bare… gloved hands. He went to work shaping the round edges. He even had to keep a welding mask over his eyes. He swore he was throwing thousands of dollars away with each scrape and flake of the precious stone that fell to the floor.

Erik finished over half of the project. The second half would be far easier since they it was made out of Hematite.

He concentrated and shaped the metal alloy in identical shapes of the Sapphire blocks.

Erik took a breath as he started polishing each shape. Now he had to make a foundation. Half Hematite, half Sapphire. Erik formed slender thin squares and placed them inside an Obsidian base.

He stared at the finished piece and wiped a tear away.

He chuckled as he started to pack everything away.

Charles would be floored.

He heaved the box on the table.

It weighted almost forty pounds, he would have to carry and place it by himself. Its permanent place would be in the library, that's for certain.

Erik carried half the weight with his ability and the other half with his right arm. He made it to the guestroom and wrapped it before any onlookers came to spy. He swore that next year, he'd get everything gift-wrapped in the store.

He'd finished wrapping Moria's gift afterwards and decided that he needed a break.

He started cleaning the house like a mad man, much to all the children's disappointment. Erik had the house looking immaculate for Charles by the time he made it home.

Erik gave him a quick peck before heading into the warm kitchen that flooded the senses with turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and a variety of homemade pies.

Erik cooked Christmas dinner and the whole family was excited.

He'd packed everything and even prepared breakfast, which consisted of eggs, cheese, bacon, peppers, potatoes o' Brien, and gravy.

It was hard to keep Charles out of the kitchen. Twice Erik spilled gravy on himself and he ended up discarding the poor shirt after the third time. Charles was a menace. He tried to "accidentally" spill gravy on Erik. It was then, when Erik caught him. Gravy coated his arm while he frowned down at Charles.

The professor licked the gravy from his arm and Erik's eyes widened.

"Oh wanna play that game then, huh?" Erik growled as he brought a wooden spatula down on Charles' behind.

"Oww Erik!" Charles whimpered as he rubbed his butt.

"You started it. Don't challenge the master at his own game." Erik grinned madly as he tossed the spatula back and forth in his hands.

Before Erik could do anything else, he'd already pinned Charles against the marble bar while his pants and undergarments pooled to the floor.

Erik's apron was splayed to one side as their moans were drowned out by the wailing kettle.

The water was indeed boiling.

Erik moved Charles in front of the stove, but still managed to maneuver just so…

Charles grabbed the edge of the bar and they tried not to burn themselves. Erik thought that this was probably the stupidest thing either one of them had ever done…. Almost.

Charles came first, but before Erik could, they heard approaching footsteps.

Erik pulled Charles' pants up before he could to anything and placed his hand over the wooden spoon he used to make the broccoli casserole. Charles was panting and flushed and Erik kissed his earlobe and whispered endearments to him.

Charles was slightly upset about not letting Erik finish, but he realized that Erik would prefer not to get caught and scar one of the children for life.

Charles thanked God for Erik's better judgment… Hank was in the kitchen. Erik's arousal was easily concealed by the thick long apron he wore. Erik's pants were up, but unbuttoned.

Charles folded his hands behind his back and very carefully zipped them up while Erik fought to keep a straight face. Hank gathered up some ribbons and bows from the pantry and smiled, then left.

Erik and Charles erupted in a fit of laughter after he left.

"You're so devious and yet remain adorable." Erik kissed Charles on the back of his neck.

"I love you." Erik murmured in his ear. Charles' shoulders shrugged up as he accepted the kiss. He turned around and met Erik's angular, narrow, practically perfect face.

"I love you too." He smooched him back.

"Ugh get a room." Alex mocked as he came into the kitchen.

Erik held up a butcher knife in one hand and a present that said To: Alex.

"Nooooo!" Alex almost leapt from the room. Erik gave Charles a sly smile as he put the present back on the cabinet.

Once it was nightfall, Erik was in pajamas, along with the rest of the family. He laughed once he saw Sean in footie pajamas… and Charles!

Erik pulled Charles away from the children and towards the Menorah.

"This is the only thing I have left of my mother." Erik admitted.

"It's beautiful." Charles smiled.

Erik placed his hand over to Charles and lit a match. Charles gasped as Erik brought the lit match to the last remaining unlit candle on his Menorah.

Charles got a little watery-eyed once Erik did this.

Erik could hardly get any sleep that night when all the children kept giggling and he slammed all the doors shut at once by the knobs.

Silence resonated throughout the house.

Erik cuddled up next to Charles for the evening and there was some cuddling and Erik didn't deny a little foreplay either.

The next morning Erik woke up to a bunch of kids jumping up and down on his bed.

He decided not to get angry since they were all excited and it was Christmas, Hanukah, Chanukah whatever holiday they'd managed to create.

Erik decided to do some jumping himself; though when Erik jumped, kids fell off the bed. He even knocked Alex off.

Charles was nowhere to be seen. Erik needed to find him. He shoved kids out of the way. Angel ended up being his biggest competition. Every time Erik was close to the edge of the bed, Angel would stomp up and down while Raven went to her aid. Erik stumbled and ate it against the comforter. Angel's wings were out, giving her the advantage.

"Cheater!" Erik shouted as he dove beneath her and made a break for the kitchen. He saw the hardest course: the staircase.

Erik jumped onto the metal rail and used just a tiny bit of his powers to make it safely to the bottom.

Sean didn't have the same luck, unfortunately.

Erik snorted once all the kids came down in a disheveled heap of tangle limbs and footie pajamas.

Charles snuck up behind Erik and placed a pair of Reindeer antlers on his head, matched with twinkling lights and tinsel.

"What a cute reindeer you make Erik!" Charles cooed as Erik turned around and frowned.

"Certainly." He mocked a galloping stance while the kids cheered.

Breakfast was forgotten as Erik was shoved into the family room. He could see now just how many presents there actually were.

Wrapping paper never stood a chance…

The kids might have been considered as "adults" But Erik would never believe it after this holiday.

Raven's claws came in handy as she tore open a box and revealed a pink cashmere sweater.

"Charles its gorgeous!" She squealed.

Angel shrieked once she opened a matching purple one.

Charles blushed at their attention. Charles handed Erik a present.

"From Sean huh?" he eyed it suspiciously.

He tore back the paper and open the box to reveal an extra large size footie pajamas with sharks on them.

Erik snorted a laugh as he stood up and they looked as if they'd fit perfectly.

"Oh my God…" Erik laughed more.

"Alex was the one that helped me find those." Sean chuckled. Erik handed Alex a present.

"A dartboard!" He shouted as the box was torn open with more force than necessary.

"Easy Alex…" Charles warned. "Be careful with some of the presents ok?"

Erik shook his head in defeat as he handed a present to Hank.

The poor kid was almost crying when he opened a brand new microscope that Erik had picked out.

"Now we can find out what's wrong with Sean!" Raven snickered.

Erik handed Charles a gift. He gingerly peeled back the paper and admired it before pulling off the ribbon.

"Thank you Raven." He smiled at the traveling cart. It also had compartments that would make grading essays easier for Charles.

Erik couldn't wait to give his gift to Charles. He looked over at the fireplace and saw everything was bare, save for his own stocking. He'd meant to grab it, but he was forced to sit and do gifts so he figured he could wait.

After that… there was an assortment of torn paper and ribbons shredded everywhere.

Erik couldn't keep up with the present s getting tossed around and torn viciously open. Even Charles caught the children's madness as he tore open the orange cardigan set Erik had bought him.

"It's beautiful Erik!" He hugged the sweater while Erik frowned just a little.

"I didn't forget you." Charles handed him a package.

Erik forgot about chivalry and aggressively tore back the wrapping while the kids cheered. He revealed a set of turtleneck sweaters. There was a silver toned grey, a emerald one and a white one.

"I don't have any quite like this." Erik smiled; which looked ridiculous with those antlers still on his head.

Erik opened a few more presents and received a cookware set and a 'Kiss the Cook' apron from Angel and Raven.

"I will." Charles joked.

Everyone got a glove and scarf set from Erik and a winter parka from Charles.

They were more excited about playing with their new gifts rather than hanging around with 'the old guys' which Erik frowned deeply at.

"Not so fast…" Erik stopped them in mid-step.

"I have one more gift for each of you." Erik raised a hand, "You must share these gifts since I didn't have enough money for each of you to have one."

He placed a poorly wrapped package in Alex's hands, a rather heavy one in Sean's hand. Erik continued and placed a tiny one in each girl's hand along with another tiny one in Hank's hand.

"Oh my God!" Alex screamed as he opened the gift.

The helmet…

Sean screamed, but was quickly stopped before he could break any windows that had just recently been repaired over the two days.

Sean's present was record player and a set of records, along with a receipt to get more from his choosing.

Raven and Angel opened their gift and screamed louder than the boys; theirs were a set of car keys. Angel saw that she had the spares and she was rather excited. They also both got a diamond necklace from Charles, in which Erik wasn't so sure on the price, but Charles just said that it was Christmas.

Erik handed his gift to Charles…

"This is from me." He smiled and heaved the box onto Charles' lap. He winced slightly as he pulled back some of the silver wrapping paper.

Now it was Charles' turn to scream.

It was a chess set, handcrafted by Erik himself. Charles wanted to cry as he pulled out a Sapphire Knight.

"Erik… you shouldn't have." Charles couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

Erik pulled out a Hematite piece with his mind and showed it to Charles.

"Now you're going to have to find a permanent spot for those." Erik smiled as Charles almost wept… if one considered sobbing as a part of it then yes, Charles was.

"An old man gave me that as an idea." He paused, "Oh and these are for you guys." Erik handed cloth pieces to each kid as they stared at them.

Angel smiled and held hers while Alex stared sheepishly as his own matching gift.

"What are these?" he asked.

"They're called a Dreidel."

"Its fine because you'll get a Nun and I'll get a Gimel so you'll lose all your tokens." Erik laughed.

"I don't even know how to play." Raven adored her pink one though.

"I'll teach you guys." Erik smiled, "Maybe after dinner tonight?"

After the presents were unwrapped, Erik had the kids clean up. He found an Armani suit and four silk ties on his bed.

"Charles?" he asked.

"Yep… Oh and this too." He placed something small and metal in Erik pocket and kissed him and headed for the kitchen to heat up breakfast.

Erik fumbled with the device in his pocket.

He finally pulled it out and stared at it.

It was a smoothed over chunk of metal.

Erik had no idea what it was for. He read the little card that had also been thrust into his pocket.

'Concentrate… Don't exhaust yourself Erik, Love Charles.'

Erik looked at the device and slowly pulled at it with his mind, forcing it to work.

The entire thing came to life in his hand and it vibrated.

Erik gasped and it fell to the floor.

He hadn't touched it since…

Lunchtime arrived and Moria came over. Charles brought her a golden cashmere sweater and Erik's bath set as well. She thanked the, both.

Dinner was delicious and everyone ate like pigs. Erik didn't care if the kids chewed with their mouths open or not. He tried not to correct them since it was a holiday… He didn't.

Charles was eating and making these little noises that drove Erik a little stir-crazy. He kept shifting his leg up against Erik's as well. Charles' thought processes were functioning quite well with the images he was giving Erik.

It was then, Erik remembered the other present…

The fucking dress. He promised Angel he'd try it on with everything else that was bought that day…

Fuck… Erik thought. He was so nervous about it he wasn't sure if he'd have the nerve…

**To be continued in Dragneto Pt. III Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!**


End file.
